Is tú mo ghrá
by StickieBun
Summary: After Undertaker had nearly sacrificed himself in the name of love for his dear young mortal lover Snake, Things seemed as if they would get a happily-ever-after. But it was not to be. Their world is turned up-side-down when an old vengeful enemy from Undertaker's own human past rediscovers him... This is the sequel to "Better than Laughter", as requested. Art by Dieingcity on DA.
1. What a Surprise

**AN: **Welcome Back Everyone! Yes, this is Finally, and at last, the Promised **Sequel** to my fanfiction Better than Laughter. So Please go read that first if you haven't already!

* * *

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 1.**

Snake was alone in the local Undertaker's shop, stoking the fire to heat the front room. His serpent friends were all curled up next to the heat sources for warmth. Undertaker was out, tending to a funeral that morning. The mortician liked to bury the bodies himself afterwards when he could; especially when things were slower. And despite the bitter cold of winter, there hadn't been any more deaths than there had been in the warmer months that year.

The young snake charmer sighed and straitened up, dusting off his hands before walking over to the cushioned chair Undertaker had setting out by the fireplace and picked up the book he had been reading. Wilde slithered over and moved up his stretched legs, curling up around his shoulders.

But before he could loose himself in the pages of the book, there was a ring of the shop door as someone entered the shop, walking in. Snake had taken up helping his lover with his business, though he never helped with the bodies. It had proven to be a rather depressing notion for him. He never said anything about it, but working on and prepping the bodies for burial tended to remind him that he would one day die; that he would leave Undertaker behind and alone…that he would one day be one of those bodies that the Undertaker prepares and buries.

But he tried not to think on it. Setting the book aside on the polished coffin Undertaker had set up to be used as a coffee table near the fireplace, Snake got up and turned around to face the door, a small, shy smile on his face, "Good morning…says Wilde."

Ronald Knox stood in the doorway, brushing the snow from his black coat, "Oh, hey, you are here." he gave the young mortal a wide grin, "I had hoped so. William-senpai and I had heard a rumor that you had left the Phantomhive household a few months ago."

Snake blinked, trying to remember where he had seen the reaper's face before, until it clicked and he offered a wider smile. Ronald had been one of the reapers to help save Undertaker from a hungry demon. But he couldn't remember a name. He had been with William, or 'Suit' as Snake knew him by. But that also meant the young man was a reaper; who he had come to understand were an incredibly busy immortal race.

"Shouldn't you be at work..? asks Wilde."

"Hm? Oh." The blond laughed, "No, it's my day off." he shrugged. He had covered for Grell earlier that week, causing him a bunch of overtime just so the redhead could go on a date…at least that's what he had clamed. And William had found out and gave him the day off, dumping extra work on Grell. But the problem was, William himself was still at work. Normally, it was no big deal to him having a day off alone. But he and William had gotten together since the last time he'd seen Snake.

"Oh…Undertaker is not here…says Wilde."

Ronald slipped out of his jacket, "I actually came here to see you, Snake."

Snake tilted his head curiously. No one ever came to see him. They always wanted information from Undertaker if they didn't drop by because a loved one had passed away.

"Mind if I stay for a bit?"

The mortal shook his head and motioned towards the fire.

"Thanks." The reaper hung his coat by the door and walked over with Snake to sit in the chairs, "I'm Ronald, by the way. I don't think we were properly introduced."

The shy young mortal shook his head.

They sat down and Ronald leaned forward, "Listen, Will told me a little about the Circus…he said that you danced."

Snake blushed and nodded, "Belly-danced with my friends…says Wilde."

"Yeah…well…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I…had been wondering…if you could teach me? I want to surprise Will with it…" Ronald blushed.

Snake blushed harder, "I…can…says Wilde." He stood up and motioned for the reaper to follow him to the back rooms to begin teaching the reaper how to dance, getting out his old circus possessions.

-x-

Undertaker had been on his way back home from a rather lovely funeral when he noticed the most curious thing. He swore he saw William T. Spears ducking into a pub. Now, he was not one to judge, but he never thought of uptight William as the type to go to a pub. Curious, he waited until the reaper appeared again, which wasn't very long. In fact, from the way he looked back and forth it seemed as if he was searching for someone. Knowing this was a novel opportunity, the mortician crept up behind him.

"Looking for someone, Mr. Spears?" he asked congenially.

William, of course, started at the voice that had suddenly spoken and turned around quickly. Once he saw who it was, he frowned and straightened his jacket to smooth away the slight bit of flustering he'd suffered. "Hello, sir," he said curtly. "Yes. I am looking for someone. Ronald Knox. You have not seen him, have you?"

"Ronald Knox? The cute little blond that constantly refers to you as 'senpai'?"

"Yes, him." William said with a nod and a bit of a frown knowing the elder was patronizing him.

"No. I've been in the graveyard all day, my dear. I have not seen your adorable little kouhai," the mortician chuckled. "Did you have a date?"

"Date? No. I simply managed to get out of work earlier than planned and was going to remedy that," the reaper said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, really? And since when have you two been an item, hmm?"

"Frankly, sir, that is none of your business," Will said coolly.

"If you tell me, I will be glad to help you search. You did help Snake and I so much, after all. It is the least I could do...but I also cannot simply work for free," he giggled.

William's face took on an expression of distaste, but it was an excellent offer. He wasn't desperate to find Ron, but if anyone in London could find him, Undertaker could.

"Very well then," William said with a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shortly after that incident you referred to. Only several days afterwards, in fact."

"And that's all?" Undertaker asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You simply asked how long we have been together. Nothing else needs to be said."

"Touché, Mr. Spears! I knew I liked you for a reason! Now, come along. I must clean up a bit before we go on our merry search," he said taking Will's arm and smearing a bit of dirt on him. "My shop is quite close by and it will only be a moment," he said with a grin.

William looked at the elder with an obviously un-amused expression, but went along with him anyway.

-x-

In the main back room of the shop, music interrupted by snaps and pops of white noise from the gramophone filled the air. Snake and Ronald had cleared out an area and were dancing. They had been practicing for a few hours and Ronald was starting to get the hang of the dance. Snake had let Ronald borrow one of his performance outfits, as his suit had proven to be too restrictive.

"No," Snake stopped his own dance and walked over to Ronald, reaching out to grab his hips, guiding them in the proper motion, "Like this…says myself."

"…Oh." Ronald frowned. The dance had turned out harder to learn than he had thought it would.

Undertaker pulled William along with him to the shop and opened the front door quietly. He wasn't sure if Snake would be reading or possibly napping and did not want to startle or disturb him. What surprised him was the fact that the fireplace was dying down and many of the serpents had curled up practically on the hearth to get warm. That, and the sound of soft music coming from the back room caught his attention.

"...Sir?" William asked softly.

Undertaker held up a hand to tell Will to be quiet but motioned for him to follow. They walked softly towards the source of the music and Undertaker cautiously peeked through it and gasped at what caught his eye. Grinning he turned to Will and beckoned the reaper to take a look as well.

The first thing Will noticed was two lovely young men in rather revealing outfits, rather close together, one's hands on the other's hips as they both softly swayed to the music. Then his eyes wandered higher and realized he was looking at Ron and Snake...and entirely confused as to how he should feel about it. Someone else was touching Ron...but it was another beautiful young man, and they way they moved was...

"Arousing?" Undertaker whispered softly into Will's ear as he looked over the reaper's shoulder to appreciate the view as well. William could only swallow and found it hard to draw his eyes away, wondering just what they were going to do next...

"Like that?" Ronald asked, looking down as he was shown how.

Snake nodded, "Only faster…to the music…says myself."

The sound of wood creaking caught the two young men's attention, startling them, and they turned to face the door; their legs getting tangled and sending them both falling to the floor.

"William!" Ronald gasped.

Giggling as soon as they were caught, Undertaker gave William a shove through the door which sent the reaper stumbling to get his feet beneath him. As he clumsily fell into the room, the sight of Snake and Ron all tangled up again did not inspire possessiveness or jealousy, but his face felt incredibly hot...as did other parts of him.

"Well, well, what is going on here?" Undertaker said with a wide grin as he looked at the two young men. "Please don't stop on our account. We were simply enjoying the view."

"Teaching…says myself." Snake blushed.

"Oh, and what a fine job you're doing," Undertaker said, his grin never leaving his face.

"I…wanted to surprise you, Will…you…Shouldn't you be at work?" Ronald asked.

"I...ah, got off- No! I mean, I finished early," William said, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"You know, I meant it when I said not to stop on our account, my dears. Please, continue practicing. Or would you rather just lay about on one another in a tangle of limbs?" the elder asked, his grin growing a bit more lecherous. "Either is a pretty sight indeed."

The two young men looked at the elder reaper with equally confused expressions before they looked at each other and realized what a compromising position they found themselves to be in. With a gasp from Ronald and silence from Snake, they scrambled away from each other, looking away in opposite directions.

"Well damn," the mortician chuckled as the two young men parted.

William found himself blushing as well, though he wasn't quite sure why. Undertaker found himself smiling devilishly at the collective embarrassment in the room.

"There's no need for anyone to be embarrassed," the elder said with a shrug as he approached the two young men and took each of their hands to help them up. "Why don't you show us what you have practiced so far, hmm?"

The young mortal blushed harder, "It…it is different dancing for you than other people…"

"I think that's his point, Snake…" Ronald muttered, brushing off his sheer pants.

"Then dance together. That should alleviate a bit of your reluctance," Undertaker encouraged as stepped back and slid his arm about William's shoulders. "Some things are quite lovely in pairs, don't you think?"

"Well, yes..." William said with a nod, though he was unsure of the elder's intentions.

"There you have it. Now don't let all that hard work go to waste. Let us appreciate your efforts," the mortician said with an expectant smile.

"T-together?"

"I think I know how that's possible." Ronald blushed, walking over to restart the record at the beginning and walking over to pull Snake in against him, "Remember your moves, and just incorporate them. Think of me as your snake friends. You said you react to their movements at times. You can do this."

"But…"

Ronald leaned into him, "Come on, your lover asked for this, didn't he?"

Snake paused, thinking, and then gave a small nod.

They waited for the music to reach a good place for them to start and Ronald spun Snake out and held his hand as they started to mix a rather stiff feeling tango with the belly dancing, Ronald taking the lead and showing Snake through the steps of a tango, surprised at how fast the mortal picked up on the steps. Soon the movements were blending together almost flawlessly between them until they ended it with Ronald dipping Snake.

"Oh, my..." Undertaker said with an appreciative smile as Ron took charge and convinced Snake to dance with him.

"Indeed," William said with a swallow as he took in the sight himself.

The two danced beautifully together and both onlookers were quite entranced by the fluidity of their lovers' movements. The dance improved significantly as the song went on and by the time Ron dipped Snake, William whipped out a handkerchief and handed it over to the mortician without ever taking his eyes off the pair in front of them, knowing the man was probably drooling from the sight.

Undertaker took the handkerchief and dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a grin, "Now, now, hold that pose," the elder said as he made his way towards them. He circled them quickly, taking in the sight from all angles, humming in contemplation. He then moved the position of hands here and there, hiked up Snake's thigh a bit more over Ron's hip, and tilted both their heads to make the scene all the more intimate and slowly backed up.

William's view had been blocked by the elder's body while he was doing...whatever he was doing, but as he backed up, he revealed the significantly more sensual positioning he'd arranged. Now the pair looked very much like two lovers locked in a passionate embrace and just on the verge of a kiss.

"Picture perfect," Undertaker said, holding up his hands and making a frame with his fingers.

Snake shook in the position slightly, not used to holding such an unsteady position, "U-Undertaker…" he glanced at his lover.

Ronald also glanced out the corner of his eye at the old retired reaper, and his lover. Seeing William looking more intrigued, he smirked, wanting to take the chance at teasing his lover. He leaned in even closer, whispering, "If they are so into this, why don't we see how far we can push it?"

"What...?" Snake didn't have much chance to question the reaper before his pale lips were covered by Ronald's, and his eyes widened.

Ronald held the kiss, making it look deep and passionate, but still keeping it as chaste as possible.

"My, my, my..." Undertaker said, lowering his hands to enjoy the full on view. There was no denying it. The two of them were absolutely stunning together. He glanced over at William to gauge his reaction to it and chuckled softly. "I think you'll need this back," he said pressing the handkerchief to Will's hand.

The reaper reluctantly tore his eyes away from the two young men for a moment to give the mortician a questioning glance, but the only reply he got was the elder tapping his own nose. That's when Will tasted blood and realized what the man had meant. He pressed the cloth tight to his nose and looked back at the other two. He wasn't sure why it was so attractive, other than they were both so beautiful...but maybe it had to do with Ron taking command of the situation...

Ronald slowly let the kiss end and he pulled Snake upright onto his feet, and smiled, nodding over to the older two reapers.

Snake followed his gaze and blushed more, "…Now…you..? asks myself."

"That was quite pleasant, my dears," Undertaker said as he gave a little clap. "Now who?"

"What?" William asked, blinking.

"You two." Ronald smirked, crossing his arms, "Snake and I gave you a show. And I agree. It's time for you two to give us one!"

Undertaker grinned and slipped his arm about William's shoulders again, "Oh, my. Our lovely young men are crafty, too..."

William tensed at the elder's touch and looked at him warily, then back to their lovers.

"You want us to dance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he subtly leaned away from the mortician, but Undertaker did not allow him to go very far.

Snake gave a timid nod, and Ronald scoffed, "Oh come on, Will! If I can dance dressed like this for you, then you can dance with the crazy old geezer."

"You do realize whom you are speaking about, Ronald?" William asked, giving his lover a raised eyebrow.

"Crazy and old I will give you, but a geezer I most certainly am not," Undertaker said with a laugh as he suddenly grabbed Will about the waist, spun him, and dipped him. After the initial surprise wore off, the younger reaper's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he practically threw himself back up to spin the elder and reverse their position.

"And I am not easily bested, sir," William said with a slight frown. From there, it seemed to be a battle of dominance, each trying to out step the other to gain the lead in the dance. Where Ron and Snake's movements had been soft and sensual but filled with spirit, Undertaker and William's dance was fast and hard but just as passionate. It finally ended with both of them on equal footing, their poses stiff as they were pressed hard up against one another and stared each other down.

Ronald watched in surprise as William actually gave in and aloud the dance to take place. He leaned over to Snake, "Geeze, if you didn't have that old kook wrapped around your finger, and if I didn't get lucky in catching Will's attention…and those two ever got together…I think they'd destroy things when it came down to making love…don't you think?"

Snake shook his head, "Undertaker is gentle…usually…says m-myself." He admitted as the dance came to an end.

"Eh, either way, it's arousing watching two 'alphas' trying to maintain their dominance. Hmm?" he said, his hands over his crotch to hide the bulge hardly hidden under the thin fabric.

Undertaker glanced away for a moment and caught sight of Ronald shifting and covering himself, which brought a grin to his lips. William took advantage of the elder looking away for that split second and closed the gap between them with a firm kiss. The mortician had certainly been caught by surprise, but before he could do anything about it, William broke the kiss by stepping away.

"I was simply ensuring they received equal entertainment," the reaper said as he donned a smug grin and smoothed his ruffled clothing.

Undertaker smirked right back and wagged a finger at him. "I suppose I will concede this time, Mr. Spears."

Snake shifted, playing with the hem of his open vest, trying hard to let his face cool off to a normal color.

Ronald smirked and slipped behind William, "And people at the office claim you are not a tease."

William turned to look at Ron. "And you are just as flirtatious as ever," he said crossing his arms.

Undertaker chuckled and went to Snake to pull him into his arms and nuzzle his hair affectionately. "Now, now, dear William, you cannot claim jealousy at this point," he tsked.

"I wasn't planning to," he said before suddenly grabbing Ron and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hmm, two shows in one night," the mortician chuckled.

Snake blushed and snuggled up to his lover.

"Wait, if you are out of work…did Snake and I miss lunch?" Ronald asked after the kiss ended. He looked around for a clock, "Just how long were we doing that?"

William quickly pulled out his pocket watch and flicked it open, "It is just after four o'clock."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" the mortician chuckled as he tilted Snake's face up to give him a soft kiss.

"I'll say it does!" The blond pouted and looked at his lover's watch, "Will, did you skip Lunch today?"

"I…can make a late lunch…says myself." Snake spoke up.

"No, I brought a sandwich, but if you are hungry-"

"It's settled, then! Let us have lunch together!" Undertaker said cheerily as he started scooting everyone towards the kitchen. "Come, come, let's go!"

"I didn't mean to impose on your lunch…" Ronald said as he was pushed along.

"You're not…" Snake said, "And Undertaker might behave better…says Emily."

"Am I misbehaving?" the elder asked with a grin as he pointedly walked behind Snake to enjoy the view. "I was not the one stealing kisses."

"Equality, sir! I was ensuring equality!" William said firmly.

Undertaker simply laughed and went to put the kettle on for tea.

"You never behave when alone…points out Emily." Snake said, walking over to pull out what he'd need to start on the late lunch, and pulling on an apron.

"You didn't seem to mind my boyfriend snogging you." Ronald commented.

"Not snogging," Undertaker and William said in chorus, then looked at each other in surprise. With a laugh and a grin, the elder motioned for the younger reaper to explain.

"It was not snogging. It was a kiss. What I did to you was snogging," William said with a pointed look at Ron.

"Yes, I was going to say there is usually significantly more tongue involved," Undertaker snickered. "But I must point out, young Ronald, that while I was quite content with the visual tension I had fabricated between you two, it was you who put the moves on my darling Snake."

"Well, that's your fault. I was behaving myself until you wanted more! And I'm a flirt. Just ask Will or anyone at the office. You and Will both seemed to want more and Snake's cute. Nothing wrong with a little kiss."

Snake blushed again, continuing to make up a quick lunch for the four of them.

"No, no, I did not make you kiss," Undertaker said wagging his finger. "Now if you just found Snake that lovely, it is quite fine to admit, I don't think you will find any argument. He inspires certain tendencies in people without realizing it. And I quite enjoyed watching your kiss. It was very pretty. I am only sorry you likely did not receive an equivalent 'show', for lack of a better term. What William gave me, well, I would have to rate it at mediocre," the mortician said with a shrug.

"Mediocre?" William scoffed.

"I've never gotten a mediocre kiss from him." Ronald frowned and slipped into his lover's lap, "Maybe you are having an off-day, Senpai. Let me test the theory."

After giving the mortician a frown, William put his hands on Ron's hips and eagerly pulled his lover into a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first, but it soon turned passionate as he slid his tongue between Ron's lips and hummed softy.

Undertaker tilted his head in observation, "No, I would not call that mediocre in the least," he said with a nod. "What do you think, Snake?"

"Hmm?" Snake turned around, his face going red and he quickly turned back to give the two reapers privacy.

Undertaker smiled at his young lover's reaction. As Will and Ron seemed rather involved in one another, he moved in close to the young man and nuzzled his hair as his hands slid over his sides before wrapping around his waist, "Well, Snake? What do you think?" he whispered into his ear.

"Th-think about what?" the timid young man piped out in a quiet voice as he nervously sliced some vegetables.

"Does their kiss seem mediocre?" Undertaker teased. "Shall we show them what real passion looks like?" he purred softly into Snake's ear.

The young man blushed darker, setting down his knife. He knew his lover would sweep him up into a kiss either way at this point, and he'd rather not risk accidentally stabbing the man when it happened…again. The reaper had hardly been hurt and had healed quickly, but it had made a mess and the boy did still feel bad for it.

He lifted his chin to look up at the reaper and parted his pale lips, throwing his arms up about his shoulders and pulling himself up into his lips, his silted tongue darting out to meet Undertaker's.

Undertaker eagerly took his young lover into his arms and parted his lips to slide his tongue along the other's. He could never get enough of his beloved and he certainly would not argue a kiss he initiated. He groaned softly and pulled Snake tight to him, returning the kiss passionately.

"…This isn't a competition, you know." Ronald's voice cut in an unknown amount of moments later, "Geeze, doesn't Snake need to breathe?"

"Honestly..." William scoffed, though his hold on Ron never let up. The blond's position also conveniently covered the dawning arousal he had gained from the kiss with Ron and he wasn't about to share that with the room.

Undertaker finally did pull away and licked his lips as he looked down at his beautiful lover.

"I've taught you well, darling," he said as he stroked Snake's cheek.

Snake gave his lover a small smile and turned back to his task, "Go be good, now…says Oscar."

Ronald laughed and moved to get up, only to be pulled back down onto his lover's lap. "Just how did you two get together, anyway?"

"Curious, Mr. Knox?" Undertaker asked with a grin as he poured them all some tea.

"I admit I am curious as well. How did you two even manage to meet? I know the story from the point of where you were trying to take him back to the Phantomhive manor, but why was he here in the first place?" William asked, nonchalantly adjusting his glasses.

"Ah! Well, you see, Snake had fallen ill and for whatever reason, young Phantomhive thought I would know what to do about it. Of course, you both know what that illness truly was now."

"Demon tried to eat me…says myself." Snake mumbled, as he went about his task.

"Wait. He sent you to a mortician? Not a doctor?" Ronald raised an eyebrow, "Seems to me that brat didn't even seem to care…"

"Little Lord Knickerbockers claims it was because he feared a human physician would pay more attention to Snake's skin than his ailment," Undertaker said with a shrug.

"It is a valid worry. I do not mean to be rude, but Snake is very unusual in appearance and generally mortals are too easily frightened by things that are different."

"I don't trust him." Snake said, "Smile is a liar…says myself." He platted the quick meal he had prepared and picked up two plates, walking over to hand them to their guests.

"Indeed he is," Undertaker said with a nod.

"Thank you, Snake," William said as he took the offered plate, then paused and looked at the white haired young man. "Now this has been bothering me for some time, and you do not have to answer if you wish, but is Snake your real name?"

Snake blinked in surprise. No one had ever asked him his real name before. In fact, he hadn't heard it or spoken of it since before his mother had sold him to the freak show and he had been given the name of 'Snakeman' which had half carried over when he was rescued by the circus. Slowly, he shook his head.

Undertaker raised his eyebrow at that. He'd never bothered to ask because he figured if Snake wished to be called something else, he would have spoken up about it.

"I thought as much. Even Undertaker has a real name, though I highly doubt the one I know is his given name. Since this is the case, then what is your real name?" William asked, unable to hold back his question.

"Timothy Ives…says myself." He said after a lengthy pause as he walked over to get his and Undertaker's plate to bring with him to the table.

"Timothy? It is a very lovely name," Undertaker said softly. "Would you prefer I call you that from now on, my dear?"

"You mean you have been sleeping with him for what? A year now, and you didn't know his real name?" Ronald asked.

"No one calls me Timothy…Snake is fine…says myself."

"Mr. Knox, please do not cheapen our relationship with such a crude classification," Undertaker said as he wagged his finger at Ron, "It is simply a subject that has not come up until now. I do not put much value on names myself as I have had so many over the years."

"Which is exactly what makes it so difficult to find information on him in the employee archives," William said as he adjusted his glasses. "The only name I have known him by, other than Undertaker, has been Jacques LeCoq," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Which I honestly did not believe at first."

The mortician merely grinned wide.

"Well it's true, isn't it? Your relationship has progressed to the point that you are sleeping together and you didn't even know his real name." Ronald shrugged.

"…'Snake' is as real as 'Timothy'…says myself."

"Precisely," Undertaker said with a nod to Snake. "Do _you_ know William's full name?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Full name and real name is different." He pointed out, "Middle names aren't all that important people hardly use them unless they like it more than their first name."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ronald Oliver Knox," Undertaker said with a smile.

"Hey, how come you know my full name?" the blond scowled.

The mortician shrugged and smiled.

"I have my ways, dear boy," he chuckled softly.

"More like you know how to grease palms," William said with distaste.

"That is one of my ways. But let's not argue. Snake prepared us a lovely lunch so let us enjoy it, hmm?"

Snake was sitting quietly next to his lover, already picking at his food and offering bits of it to the snakes on his shoulders.

Ronald sighed, "Will, can I get up now?"

"Yes," William said, patting Ron's hips.

"What? Were you not permitted before?" the mortician asked curiously.

"Judging by the way he held me down, no." Ronald blushed, slipping into an empty chair

Undertaker simply chuckled as he watched the blush bloom across William's face.

"Are you going to put what you learned into practice once you get home?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"Th-that's for me to know, Will to find out, and you…not to know!"

"Ah, well," he said with a shrug and turned to Snake. "Then do I get a demonstration from you?"

The young mortal's face flushed again, "I-if you'd like…" he said in a voice so soft he could barely hear himself.

Undertaker looked very pleased as he finally started eating.

"Sir, please stop teasing them," William said with a hard look at the elder. "And thank you, Snake. This meal is very appreciated."

Snake gave a timid smile, "…he always teases…but I don't mind…says myself"

"I would not do it if I knew it bothered you," the elder said affectionately.

Snake slowly leaned over against the reaper's shoulder.

"We should leave soon." Ronald said, taking a bite of his food, "It's not every day you get out of work so early. "

"And to not take advantage of the opportunity for 'afternoon delight' would be a terrible shame," Undertaker said with a grin.

William narrowed his eyes at the elder as he finished his lunch.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we will be going now," the reaper said coolly as he stood.

"Juuuust let me get changed!" Ronald said, shoving the last of his food into his mouth and running back to the bedroom where his suit was laying on the bed.

"You don't have to-" William started to say, then paused and coughed to cover it up. "I mean, yes. That would be best."

"You know. You two could just get cozy in a casket," the mortician said with a grin. "It's a rather interesting experience."

Snake got up and followed Ronald, picking up the borrowed cloths from the bed as Ron fixed his tie. He quickly slipped the outfit into a paper package and held it out, "You…you can keep this one…says myself." He said quietly.

Ronald blinked and then grinned, taking it, "Thanks. But don't tell anyone." He chuckled, tucking the package away under his arm.

"I'd rather not, sir," William said as he pushed up his glasses and looked to Ron and Snake when they appeared again. "Are we all sorted?"

"Put to good use what Snake taught you, my dear," Undertaker said with a grin towards Ron.

Ronald blushed and grabbed William's arm as he headed for the door, "I wouldn't have asked him to teach me if I hadn't planned on it…"

Undertaker waved as they left, then turned to Snake with a smile.

"That was very nice of you, darling."

Snake blushed and smiled, "He wanted to surprise Suit." He walked over and began to clear the table, taking the dishes to the sink.

"Still, it was very nice of you. And it was quite a lovely sight to come home to. Had it been anyone else but Ronald, there might have been a bit of a row, but you two were absolutely precious."

He looked up at his lover, "…Why? We were only dancing…until you came home…" he but his lip.

"I don't know. Probably because the two of you are slight of build and have very boyish features. It was simply charming," Undertaker said with a shrug. "I believe it would be more pleasing to the eye than watching William and myself."

Snake blushed and walked back over to his lover, "But watching you is always pleasing…" he slipped his arms around Undertaker's neck.

Undertaker found himself blushing right back, but he was smiling like a loon.

"Do you truly think so, my dear?"

The young man nodded and then gathered his courage, something he was getting better at doing, at least with Undertaker, "Especially when you bathe…" he squeaked.

"And why is that, pray tell?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head both in curiosity and to bait his young and adorable lover.

"B-better view when peeking." He squeaked out quickly, though he knew that Undertaker was well aware that he peeked sometimes, just as he knew that the reaper peeked in on him in the bath nearly every time he was in it.

"Oh, perhaps because it makes you feel naughty?" he said with a smile as he leaned in, his lips barely caressing over Snake's. "Is tú mo ghrá."

"I-if I wanted to feel naughty I'd…I'd join you!" he blushed deeply.

"Would you now?" the elder purred against the boy's lips. "I would like that very much..."

Undertaker finally claimed Snake's mouth with a kiss and a hum of satisfaction.


	2. Need Only Ask

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 2.**

Undertaker decided that he and Snake had spent far too much time in the mortuary lately focused on work. It was an easy thing to do considering they lived where they worked, but his beloved deserved better than that. So, without warning, when they had just finished cleaning up, he took the boy's hand and literally dragged him out of the shop to go on an impromptu date.

"Come along, darling, let's have some fun," he said as he let Snake get his feet beneath him. "What is something you have always wanted to eat but never have?"

Snake had been startled by the sudden 'abduction' of sorts by his lover, and found himself in his coat, and walking in the snow without any of his serpent friends. Which really didn't bother him. On the occasions that he and Undertaker went out, it was nice to be alone. Especially when he knew he could speak for himself with the handsome retired reaper.

He pulled his scarf around himself tighter and looked up at Undertaker, half his face hidden by the warm knitted scarf, "I…I've never had French…" he commented in a low voice.

The mortician laced their fingers together and hummed in contemplation for a moment as they walked along, "Do you want fancy sort of fare, or something more substantial, my dear?"

"Substantial." He answered, leaning in and taking Undertaker's hand, shivering as the wind picked up.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a chuckle as he led Snake to a pleasant little restaurant he quite liked.

"This place serves French cuisine that will stick to your ribs, or something on the lighter side if you change your mind," he said as they arrived and were seated quickly. Undertaker ordered them an appetizer and some wine as he let Snake look over the menu. "You know, my dear, we can do this more often if you like. I can take you anywhere you wish to go."

"I'm…fine…I just like spending time with you, Undertaker." Snake blushed, sipping the glass of water that had been set out for them wile they waited for their appetizer. He bit his lip as he looked over the menu, "Undertaker…What Suit said the other day…about your name…is it your real name?" he asked. He had grown curious as to the past the man had offered to share, but he had never felt the need to take him up on the offer. He loved Undertaker as he was, and the past was the past.

"I'm sure you traveled extensively with the circus, but I'm also sure you were not free to do as you pleased," he said as he poured Snake a very small amount of wine and watered it down, knowing how it could affect him. "As for the name, that was simply one of my identities over the years, not my given name. I was born with the name Cassius."

"Cassius? Why choose so many other names? Did…something happen to make it unpleasant?"

"Unpleasant things happen to everyone in their lives, but changing my name over the centuries was simply practical. It was usually brought on by my moving or changing branches for work. For example, Jacques LeCoq was my name when I was stationed in France. I was Dietrich Weiss when in Germany, and Mortis Primavera when in Italy."

"Oh." He nodded and looked down at the glass of wine, "Can you…tell me more about you?"

The elder raised his eyebrows at that. It surprised him because Snake had never asked before. It had never seemed important, but it was sweet that he was interested, "And what do you wish to know, my dear? I have quite a long history."

He gave a timid shrug, nervously sliding his finger along the rim of his glass, making it sing, "I…don't know…are…were you always a reaper?"

"No, my dear," Undertaker said with a slight shake of his head as he sipped his wine. "I was once mortal, but I am decidedly not so any longer if the last two thousand years are any proof of that," he said with a little laugh.

Snake's eyes widened; two thousand years? Undertaker had told him that he was old…but he never imagined he was _that_ old! "How…did you change?"

The mortician was about to speak when the waiter returned. He paused to order, then went right back to his train of thought. "I suppose to put it in the simplest of terms, I died and did not wish to remain dead. It was a very tumultuous time in history, you see, and I was driven by vengeance, which, really, that was all the prerequisite was to avoid one's demise. Just about any soul with a strong enough will was recruited."

Snake had picked up his glass of watered down wine, but paused, looking up in question, "'vengeance'?"

"Yes. You see, I was born in Greece at the time just before Rome conquered it. I lived near Argos, part of what is now known as the Achaean League...I had a very typical life as a farmer and shepherd. I had a wife and three children, but Rome would not be stopped. It did not matter that we were not soldiers, they took what they wanted and that which was not given easily was punished harshly. My family became victims of that cruelty. I was driven for revenge, for we had done nothing wrong, and even death would not stop me. I hunted down and killed those soldiers who murdered my family, and I slew their families in retaliation. That is what I mean by vengeance, my dear."

Snake looked down at the appetizers that had been brought out for them. He couldn't blame his lover for wanting to avenge his family…he himself had attempted the same by sending one of his more poisonous snakes into the Phantomhive manor to kill Ciel, thinking Ciel had killed his circus family…which, as it had turned out, was true. But he had given up on revenge quite quickly and had no desire to try again. Especially after knowing he had accidentally killed a man who had nothing to do with the events at the circus, and the fate of Dagger, Doll, Joker and the rest.

Undertaker noticed Snake's silence and wondered if maybe he had said too much, "I apologize, darling. It is not the best dinner conversation. Are you alright?"

He nodded, "It's…just hard thinking that you died…"

"I got better," Undertaker laughed. "Though I do still carry a few scars from it. You know that ghastly one on my thigh? The old wound that causes me trouble when I exert it too much in 'various activities'?" he asked with a lecherous grin. "That was the one that did me in."

"That one?" the young man asked in surprise, "Not…" he trailed off, motioning to his neck to mimic the scar that ran around the reaper's neck.

The mortician shook his head.

"No, I did not receive these-" he paused to gesture to his neck and face. "-until after I became a reaper. But I must admit that these nearly killed me as well."

Snake's eyes widened, "I don't like your old job…it's dangerous." He said, opening up enough to allow himself the rare pout.

Undertaker's heart melted at the sight of Snake's pout and he reached across the table to caress his lover's cheek.

"I am retired for a reason, my dear. You do not have to worry about me getting injured in the line of duty any longer. I am simply a humble mortician and rarely see action anymore."

"Good." he leaned into his lover's touch and lifted his golden gaze to meet Undertaker's, "I don't want to loose you."

"I cannot promise that I will never be lost, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to never let it happen again."

Snake gave a small smile. He was too shy to admit it out loud to the man, but Undertaker had done something no other person had before…made his life happy, bright. He felt almost free of the darkness of his past, and he didn't want to loose that. He needed Undertaker. He needed him and didn't want to know what he would do if he was suddenly all alone again.

The elder found himself returning the smile genuinely. The boy made him feel lovesick in the most pleasant way and needless to say, it felt amazing, "You know, you make me fall more in love with you every time you smile?" he said softly.

Snake smiled more, unable to hold back the action, and he slid his chair around the small table for two to sit a little closer, leaning against his shoulder as they waited for the waiter to bring their meals.

Undertaker smiled back and put his arm about his young lover's shoulders, "Was there anything else you wished to know, my dear?"

Snake shook his head, "I…I was just a little curious…"

"That is perfectly fine, darling," he said, pressing a kiss to Snake's hair.

The waiter approached their table, their plates balanced on his fingertips as he set them down, and left with a small bow.

Snake moved back around, eager to try the dish.

"Bon appetit, mon cheri," Undertaker said as he raised his glass to Snake. "The ratatouille is very good here, but if you wish to try my coq au vin, you are quite welcome to it."

Snake smiled and nodded, accepting the offered bite before turning to his own dish.

Dinner went smoothly, the two talking softly about different things, including work. Once they were done and the bill was paid, Snake bundled himself up again and took hold his lover's hand as they walked back out into the streets.

As they walked back home, a shout caught Undertaker's attention. Save for themselves, no one else seemed to notice. That piqued the mortician's interest and putting Timothy behind him, he gave a curious peek down the alleyway where the shout had come from. He could see two figures moving about in an obvious scuffle, one with a weapon and the other using bare hands...no, claws. He hummed as the one with the weapon moved into the light of a lamp to show the typical garb and glasses of a reaper. That meant the other was-oh, yes. From the glowing red eyes, the other was assuredly a demon. Just as he made that observation, the demon tackled the reaper and pinned him solidly to the ground.

"Ah, well, no point in interrupting," Undertaker said with a shrug as he took Snake's hand to continue on their way.

Snake watched wide-eyed at the scene, and he stayed put, "No…" he looked up at Undertaker, "He needs help!"

"Darling, he's a reaper. He must be able to defend himself in the field," Undertaker said with a shrug. "One must sometimes learn the hard way."

The reaper yelled in pain and the demon could be heard growling.

"He's…he's hurt…" Snake stepped into the alley slightly, watching as the reaper's glasses was knocked off his face, "It's a demon…" he almost pleaded. He knew he couldn't stand up to the demon, but ever since a demon had possessed him and almost consumed Undertaker's soul, he had a fear of demons, and he hated to see anyone else in trouble with one.

"It seems a bit unfair isn't it? I wonder where his partner is?" the mortician asked calmly. "Do you wish for me to help him?"

Snake nodded, turning wide eyes up on his lover, "Please?"

Undertaker couldn't help but smirk at Snake's tact. He knew the boy was giving him that look on purpose.

"As you wish," he chuckled. "But do stay back, my dear. I do not want you getting hurt."

With that, Undertaker moved forward, summoning his scythe to his hand as he went towards the demon attacking the poor reaper. He got it's attention before lunging forward at it, swinging his scythe as he always had.

Meanwhile, from a nearby rooftop, the missing partner watched the scene unfold with interest. He'd purposely led the rookie in his care to a demon to see if he would fare well or not. If he could not take care of himself, then so be it. He had no mercy for the weak...but he had not expected this pair to show up. He watched in amusement as the two seemed to puzzle out what to do, smirking when he heard the young white-haired one show concern and he was assuredly interested when the one in the hat mentioned he knew what was going on. His eyebrows raised in complete surprise when the taller one lunged forward and summoned a scythe, revealing he, too, was a reaper. He watched curiously as the man's moves seemed familiar, but he could not quite place it...until he dealt the finishing blow to the demon. As if a flash had gone off in his mind, his memory sparked and a well of hatred bubbled up.

"Cassius..."he growled lowly to himself. But the man had supposedly died long, long ago. Had he become a reaper? He looked down at the young white-haired male that had accompanied the ancient reaper and barely stopped himself from attacking him out of anger. No. No...He had to make sure...He slowly made his way down to the street and approached the young man from behind. "And just what is of such great interest?" he purred, standing directly behind the young man.

Snake had stepped to the side, watching around the corner, using the building as a shield in case the fight got out of hand. He hadn't realized someone had walked up behind him and he jumped slightly at the voice, turning to look up at the reaper. He bit his lip, his shy nature returning to him, but of course, he hadn't any of his friends hidden away in his coat to help him speak.

The man looked at the boy curiously wondering why he wasn't speaking.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you," he said, his head tilted slightly. "Are you alright?"

In the meantime, Undertaker was helping the young reaper up while giving a quick explanation of who he was. The young reaper introduced himself as Jonathan Robertson and thanked him for his help, though he looked around for his missing partner.

"Marshall, you rat bastard! Where are you?" Jonathan snapped.

The man talking to Snake, or at least attempting to, looked up when he heard his name.

"I am over here, Robertson," he said as he stepped around Snake to show himself. "And I see you are still in one piece."

"No thanks to you!" the young reaper hissed as he stomped forward towards his partner. "You're supposed to be teaching me!"

"And you should not require aid at this point," Marshall replied coolly. "Had this young man not spoken up, you might not be standing here now. Do you know what we are?" the man asked, looking at Snake.

The mortal nodded his head timidly, inching closer to Undertaker. At times when e was without his serpent friends, he did wish he wasn't so shy…and that words weren't so difficult for him when talking to anyone other than his lover.

"Yes, yes, I explained everything to your junior here," Undertaker said with a nod. "Now we really must be going, gentlemen."

"Just a moment, sir," Marshall said, putting his hand out. "Just who are you?"

"His name's Laycock, sir," Robertson interjected.

"Actually, LeCoq, but close enough," the mortician said with a giggle.

"Jacques LeCoq?" Marshall asked with a quirked eyebrow, knowing the equal fame and infamy tied to that name. "Then you're retired."

"That I am," Undertaker said with a nod. "Now we really must be going. Robertson, be more aware next time, hmm?"

"Yes, sir," the young reaper said with a nod.

"And Mr. Marshall, well done," the mortician said with a grin. "But I do hope you do not leave all of your partners to fate."

"No, I do not," Marshall said with a shake of his head. "Just the ones I believe are capable of the challenge."

"I knew it," Undertaker said with a laugh. "Now, good evening!"

"Have a good evening yourself, Cassius," Marshall said with a smirk as he turned to the rookie. Undertaker looked up and gave Marshall a quizzical look, but he did not say anything. But he didn't need to. The response he gave cemented the idea in Marshall's mind that the man was who he thought he was.

Snake took Undertaker's hand, walking with him back towards the shop in silence until they were out of sight of the two reapers. "Thank you for helping him…" he finally said, "I don't like his partner…"

"I have told you time and again that I am glad to do anything you ask of me, darling," Cassius said with a light laugh. "And I did not much care for the man, either if I am to be perfectly honest. I can be considered harsh for leaving someone to fend for themselves, but that Marshall fellow seemed a bit...cruel."

"I…I hope his partner is safe working with him…" Snake muttered, leaning into his lover for warmth as fresh snow began to fall.

"If he isn't now, he will be. If the lad is smart, he will learn his partner's habits and/or ask to be paired with someone else. Tell me, was he bothering you at all?"

Snake shook his head, "Just…asked questions…"

"Like what?" Undertaker asked curiously.

"If…anything was of interest…or something…" he muttered with a shrug, it hadn't seemed to be of any importance.

"Ah well," the mortician said with a dismissive shake of his head. "I doubt we shall be seeing him again."

Snake nodded and hurried forward to open the door as they approached the grim little shop they called 'home', and held it open for his lover, eager to get out of the cold snow. And warm up by the fire.

Happy that their bellies were full and they were warm again, Undertaker, after spotting Oscar and Emily both curled around one another before the fireplace as if protesting the lack of heat, moved towards the hearth, added a few logs, and stoked the fire to heat up the room again.

"My apologies, my dears, but Snake and I needed a bit of time out of the shop," the man chuckled softly.

Snake smiled and hung up their winter coats and scarf's. He then walked over and leaned against Undertaker's back, holding him.

After putting aside the poker, Undertaker put his hands over Snake's and leaned back into his embrace slightly.

"Hello, darling. Still cold?"

Snake nodded, "Want to help warm up..?" he asked, hiding his blush into his back.

A thrill went up the mortician's spine, and not just from his lover's touch. The invitation was so incredibly sexy that it made him moan softly.

"Oh, yes," the elder purred as he turned around and cupped Snake's face in his hands. "Very much so." He leaned in and pressed their lips together with a groan of pleasure.

Snake hummed into the kiss, sliding his arms up around him, pulling their forms close. He didn't often take the initiative to start anything, but he felt as if the day was a special one.

Undertaker took his lover in his arms and kissed him passionately. "Are you warming up, darling?" he whispered over the boy's lips. "You know, the best way to gain warmth is skin to skin contact..." he whispered as his fingers quested to Snake's shirt and pinched a few buttons open.

"Not…enough yet…" he muttered, pulling at the back of Undertaker's robes.

"Then perhaps we should get ourselves under some warm quilts." the mortician chuckled softly and scooped his young lover up into his arms. He headed towards the bedroom, kicked open the custom casket he'd built to fit both of them, pulled back the quilts, and tumbled them both inside. He laughed gently and covered Timothy's body with his own as he captured his lips in another heated kiss.

A trail of discarded articles of both male's clothing littered the floor from the shop to their privet rooms, leaving them slipping into the casket nearly naked, the silks lining the wooden box sliding over their exposed flesh. Snake smiled and slipped closer to his immortal lover and pressed his lips to the soft flesh under his jaw. His silted tongue flicking out to run along his jaw line.

"Warmer now?" Cassius chuckled softly as he ran hands over Snake's bared skin.

The mortal nodded, never pulling away as he continued to touch and caress his lover. His lips worked their way to his ear and he tugged his earlobe with his teeth playfully before withdrawing to look at him, his blush still gracing his cheeks. He had come a long way over the time they had been lovers, no longer hesitant to do as he wished to his lover when they were alone together.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Undertaker laughed softly as he leaned in to press butterfly kisses all over his young lover's face. His kisses continued down his jaw, over his neck, and over his chest, his hands moved to pet and knead over Snake's back, along his sides, and to his hips where he rubbed his thumbs over the patches of scales there. "I am so fortunate to have you..." he said as he pressed a kiss over Snake's heart.

Snake moaned out, his body's heat raising and an airy gasp escaping his lips. His fingers curling around locks of long silver hair. He moved, pressing up against his lover's form and locking their lips, "I…am too…"

Undertaker gently scratched nails over his lover's skin as he slithered down his body, settling between his thighs as he kissed lower and lower, his lips questing over Timothy's hips.

Shivering, the young man propped himself up and watched his lover, reaching down to grab the reaper's hand, bringing his fingers to his lips and drawing them in slowly.

"Mmmmnnn..." the mortician purred as he gently thrust his fingers in and out from between Snake's lips in a mimicry of what he wished to do. His lips quested lower and he nuzzled his lover's shaft, pressing teasing kisses along the length.

Snake groaned, covering the fingers with his saliva and sliding his tongue over them. Finally, he let them go with a pop and lay back down, rolling his hips, "Hahh….Un-dertaker…"

The elder shivered again at his lover's eagerness and trailed his slick fingers down to the young man's cleft, his lips wrapping about the tip of Snake's member as he carefully pressed a finger into his warm body.

Snake moaned out airily, his back bowing up off the soft, padded lining of the coffin, his hips rolling upwards and allowing him to feel more of his lover's skilled lips and tongue along his member. "Nhh!"

Undertaker gently pumped his finger in and out of Snake's tight heat before adding another digit to stretch him further. He took the young man's twitching member further into his mouth, humming in pleasure as he laved his tongue along the underside and began a gentle bobbing rhythm to match the pace of his fingers. Snake's body continued to automatically react, his hips rolling shallowly, his hands sliding down his form and over his lover's shoulders.

He took Snake's reaction to mean he wanted more and he smiled around the length in his mouth. He purred and picked up the pace once more, the head of his lover's shaft bumping into the back of his throat with each pass, eager to make his lover moan in absolute pleasure.

Snake's eyes closed, a hum of a moan parting his lips and his body grew heated, wanting more of his lover's touch. As his body grew needier, he writhed under Undertaker until he could barely stand it any longer and he reached down to cup his lover's chin, guiding him up into another heated kiss.

The reaper purred against his lover's lips, the action of being brought up for the kiss had him nestled snugly between Snake's thighs which was likely no accident. He hummed happily and shifted his hips ever so slightly, removing his fingers to make room for better things. Once he was lined up, he began to press into his lover, a deep moan growing in his throat as he sank in farther, inch by inch, until he was fully seated in Snake's glorious warmth.

"Ahhn!" Snake's back arched again, one hand burying itself in Undertaker's hair, the other grabbing his lover's hand to hold. He cracked open his eyes, looking lovingly up at Undertaker as he drew in small but somewhat labored breaths.

"Relax, darling," Undertaker cooed as he let his lover's body relax around him. "Oh, you feel heavenly..."

Biting his lip, Snake slowly relaxed, sinking back flat on his back, but raising his legs up on either side of the reaper, giving him more room to move. Undertaker happily took the invitation and began to move. He rocked his hips gently, thrusting in and out of his young lover slowly, softly, savoring the feel of Snake surrounding him.

"Ahh-ahn…" Snake moaned, his grip in silver hair tightening and pulling. There had been a time when he would have hid his face once he started moaning loudly, but he had come to accept that no matter how many times he and Undertaker made love; his lover would always draw out his shy voice in loud cries of pleasure. And only Undertaker would ever hear it.

"Mnn, I love you darling," Undertaker sighed as he snapped his hips a bit harder.

"I…I love—you too." He moaned, his voice hitching as his lover snapped his hips.

The mortician leaned in and covered his lover's lips to swallow his sounds of pleasure. He quickly picked up pace, driving himself hard and deep as he settled into a strong rhythm.

Snake kissed back eagerly, his muffled groans growing more and more intense as heat gathered in his gut and started building up pressure. His member twitched, tapping up against Undertaker's bare abs. As it's begging to be touched, Undertaker wrapped fingers about his lover's twitching shaft and pumped him in time with his thrusts, his body growing incredibly hot and tense.

"Mnnn...Come for me, darling," he panted over Snake's lips.

Snake continued to gasp out, writhing and moaning until his voice hitched and he cried out louder, his fingers pulling his lover's long hair roughly as he fell into climax, his body trembling as his abs became coated in his own seed.

The velvet heat surrounding Undertaker's member tightened and convulsed as Timothy gave himself over to his climax. The reaper groaned desperately and rolled his hips a few more times before he could no longer hold back himself. He captured his lover's mouth in an intense kiss as he shivered and his spine bowed, his hot seed shooting deep into his young lover's body. He shuddered and slowly lowered himself atop his love and kissed over his chest affectionately.

"I will never ever tire of doing this," he said breathlessly.

Snake let out a happy little whimper and snuggled against his lover, "M-me either….Undertaker…" he admitted softly. His hand slid down to the scar over the man's hip, "Did…we upset it?" he asked. Never knowing when it started acting up. He liked to ask and massage it afterwards so it wouldn't give the reaper trouble later on.

"Not much, my dear. It aches a bit, but it is a good sort of ache. Since we do this often enough, I've gotten a bit more flexible," Undertaker chuckled softly as he kissed Snake's forehead. "But I won't turn down a massage from your skilled fingers nonetheless."

Snake smiled and pressed his nimble fingers into the joint he knew would feel the best, giving him a small sample of a massage as they curled up together.


	3. Fated

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 3.**

It was Valentines day. And Snake was happily getting into the holiday. He snuck out of the shop that morning when Undertaker was still asleep. As the man often slept until noon, he knew he had plenty of time to get things ready.

He pulled his coat around him tighter, a basket resting in the crook of his arm holding his purchases for that day's meal. He moved swiftly around the market, gathering what he needed, including a special trip to the candy shop for some chocolates.

Once he had everything he needed, he started back towards home, nuzzling Oscar's head when the snake poked it out of his scarf to hiss a teasing comment about how eager he seemed.

As Snake passed by an alleyway, a man stumbled out and bumped into him. As he did, the man made a pained sound and clutched at his stomach.

"Sorry…says Oscar…" he paused, looking back at the man, his eyes widening, "Are…are you okay..? Asks Oscar?" he reached out to steady the man.

"Y-yes, I-Oh!" the man groaned as he reached out to steady himself on Snake's shoulder. "I am very sorry..." the man panted, looking up and revealing he was Marshall, the reaper from a while back. His face contorted in pain as he sucked in breath through his teeth. "Oh! It's you. Sorry to bother you..."

Snake's mind was buzzing with a small warning, but, then again, he hardly knew this man. Marshall could be a good man, and he had only met him on an off day. And he really seemed like he was hurt…or sick.

Snake, not being one to walk away from someone who needed help, looked up at him and slipped his arm around him to help, "Can we help you..? asks Oscar."

"My partner and I just had a nasty run in with a demon..." Marshall admitted as he accepted Snake's help. "We eventually won, but not before he took my partner's scythe and threw it on the roof of this building. Robertson didn't make it and I'm too injured, but I need to get that scythe before I can report back," he said looking down the alleyway he'd just come from. "I need to find a way up there."

Snake looked up, "I…I can help…I can get it for you." He said, seeing the building was a single story, and there were a pile of crates piled up nearly to the roof.

"Thank you..." Marshall murmured. As he and Snake made their way over to the crates, he leaned heavily on the young man.

Snake set him down so he was sitting on a crate, then he set down his basket and looked up, moving to climb up to the roof, ascending slowly so that he wouldn't fall or knock the crates over, and finally, he reached the roof, looking around for the scythe.

As Snake climbed up the crates, Marshall watched from below, but as soon as he reached the roof, he launched himself up and tackled the young man to the roof, toppling the crates with his jump.

Snake let out a startled gasp as he was tackled to the rooftop, skidding across the snow-covered ice. Oscar poked out of his scarf, hissing as he struck back, digging his fangs into the reaper's neck.

Marshall growled and tore the snake from his throat as he pounced on the boy. He pinned Snake beneath him and smacked his head into the ice to daze him.

"Such a nice young man you are," the reaper laughed softly. "How precious to Cassius are you, I wonder?"

Snake blinked and stopped moving, stunned from the blow. "Wh-what?" Once he shook the shock from his mind, he kicked out to get the man off him, and scrambled to get to his feet again, staring wide-eyes at him, "Wh-Why are you d-doing this..? as-asks myself."

Marshall grinned viciously as he watched Snake panic. He calmly summoned his scythe and stalked toward the young man.

"You are dear to him, aren't you?" he asked, his grin turning to a sneer. "I never knew he became a reaper. That _peasant_ should never have gotten as far as he did..."

Snake eyed the scythe with wide eyes. He knew what it was…and what it could do to a living person. Undertaker had explained it to him. He began to back up, "I…I…" he turned and scooped up Oscar and ran to the other side of the roof, looking for a safe way down. There was nothing.

"There is nowhere to go, boy," Marshall laughed. "And I will use you against that damn peasant. It is the very least I could do since he killed myself and my family."

"B-but…" he hugged Oscar to him, "That's in the past…Un-Undertaker…he…he's nice!"

"I could care less if he's 'nice'! He was a damn _peasant_! A peasant had no right to go against a soldier of Rome, an _officer_ of the republic! His place was to kneel at our feet, but he took it into his own hands to obtain his own justice. For that disgrace, I will take that which is dear from him...again," Marshall hissed as he moved closer.

Snake scrambled to keep distance between them, until he slipped on the ice, falling back and landing on his back, his head cracking against the ice. He gasped out, his vision going blurry. "Hhah!"

Marshall hurried over to loom over the boy, a manic grin on his features as he raised his scythe over his head. "Say goodbye, child!"

Snake raised his hands over his face, "No!" he screamed out, "UNDERTAKER!" He knew his lover couldn't hear him; he was too far away and he man was likely still asleep, but he was in a panic.

"He won't hear you," Marshall sneered as he brought his scythe down upon the young man, cutting into his neck and down into his chest. It was not an instant killing blow. It would hurt and he would die, but only after a few agonizing moments of consciousness.

Snake cried out in pain, and Oscar Hissed, striking out angrily and biting the reaper over and over, though his movements were slowed from the cold.

A bitter cold quickly started setting into Snake's body, starting at the open wound. Gasping, he tried to cling to life, to stop the pain. He tried to roll over, to get away, but all his body would do was tremble.

Marshall watched coolly as the boy's reels began leaving his body. The reaper paid no mind to the serpent. He was too focused on his victim. "Oh, yes...I knew it. He loves you more than life itself," he said lowly as he studied the frames, the scenes of sweetness and sacrifice Cassius had given Snake to be exact. "He offered himself to a demon for you. Such a fool...Now, be a good boy and just go into the darkness."

Snake's eyes stayed wide and he coughed, blood dribbling out the corner of his mouth as he felt his soul, or what he assumed to be his soul, slipping up out of his body and into the reaper's scythe.

His body stilled; the light fading from his eyes as blood soaked the snow around him.

The reaper gathered the boy's Record and intended to hand it in as expected of a normal harvest. The boy actually had been slated to die that day, just not at Marshall's hand. There truly had been a demon and that was supposed to have been the boy's end, but the ancient reaper would not be denied his revenge. He sacrificed Robertson by leaving the rookie in the clutches of the demon and went after Timothy, though it would only look like misfortune on the rookie's part.

As a reaper, he was safe by technicality. Should circumstances arise where a mortal did not meet it's appointed time of death, especially a situation where a demon was involved, it was not entirely frowned upon for a reaper to cause the death to happen. Of course, it was an ancient rule from the days of the schism between following the philosophy of Thanatos or the Keres...but one he could call upon nonetheless. The death would, of course be officially reported as going as planned and only Marshall, the reviewing supervisor, and the Higher would know.

Marshall scooped up the boy's corpse, serpent and all, was courteous enough to pick up his dropped basket, and made his way towards the mortuary. He had known all along where his enemy lived, but he was not so foolish as to commit such an act in enemy territory. He relished the thud the boy's body made on the stoop as he dropped him. After some research, he had discovered it was not uncommon for the man to find corpses at his door...but he never would expect to find his young lover in such a state.

With a cruel smirk, he placed the little basket of goodies on the boy's chest and walked away.

-x-

Undertaker was returning home after his long day of work, He had planned on staying home with Snake all day, but Snake had gotten up early and left for the market, leaving a note behind, and he had gotten some calls for work. He tended to them, taking much longer than he had intended it too, and he was quite looking forward to spending time with his beloved after the string of tragedies he'd witnessed all day. Grieving families begging for a second chance for their lost loved ones. He knew the scene all too well, but it only made him ache for the closeness of his lover all the more. From a distance he could see something laying before his door. Of course. It was not strange for him to come home to a body on his step. Some people simply did not know what else to do, but as he approached, the body started looking horribly familiar…

White hair...

It did not process.

What he was seeing could not be real.

It simply could not be...

It was too sick, too cruel.

That couldn't be Timothy with that ghastly wound, surrounded by scarlet...a basket on his chest.

He dashed forward and swept away the basket to pull the body into his arms, but he was long cold, his already pale skin stark white, all his blood pooled around him.

"No..." he gasped, his chest insanely tight as he brushed un-melting snow from the boy's face. "Timothy...no..." he whispered, his voice cracking as his vision blurred. He drew in a deep breath, looking at the ravaged body in his arms, looking for answers, hoping maybe he would open his eyes...but he was a reaper and a mortician. He knew death when he saw it. And Timothy was gone...Someone had killed him and left him as a message to Cassius.

His heart was breaking as silent tears fell down his scarred cheek as he looked around, searching...and only seeing what could only have been the remnants of a romantic dinner for the both of them scattered out of the basket and onto the street, mingling with the blood and snow. It was horrible and tragic in how achingly sweet it should have been, but it had turned into overwhelming despair.

"Snake..." he whimpered brokenly as he clutched the body to him, sobs finally bubbling up from his chest as he pressed kisses to the soft white hair he loved so much. He had known he would lose the boy some day...but not like this. Not so violently and cruelly…

Not this _soon_.

But fate had obviously had different plans...and he was powerless to fight it...


	4. Studies

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 4.**

Darkness. Silence. It pressed in around him, cutting him off from everything he knew. It was suffocating. No…no, he wasn't breathing at all, and somehow, that was un-alarming. He couldn't move, had he no body? Oh, that's right. He had died. How'd he manage to forget that? But how had he died? Why did that make him feel so sad?

Trying to remember, the darkness was suddenly filled with shadows, and he somehow floated through them. His mother and grandfather…looking at a bundle of cloth…no, a baby. Him? Yes, that was him. They looked so…disgusted with him.

"_It isn't human! It's the Devil's child! Look at its skin!"_

"_What will we do with it? We can't keep it."_

Their voices echoed in his memory. He backed away from those shadows, strait into the next set. There his mother was again, talking to a man in a top-hat.

"_Ah, yes. This is quite the interesting freak. I'll give you thirty pounds for him."_

"_He's all yours."_

He saw money being exchanged and he saw his two-year-old self being shoved into a cage. His mother turning to leave.

"_N-no! M-Mama! Mama!"_

A crack of a whip turned his crying into a scream.

Snake stumbled from shadow to shadow, seeing his life play out before him. Tears rolling down his face and his breath coming out in a rough pant.

He saw himself meet Emily and Oscar, and then his other serpent friends…he'd never see again.

Joker, Doll, Dagger, Black, Ciel…and then finally…Undertaker. Nursing him back to health, sacrificing himself to a demon, giving him a home, loving him…

And then, he saw another reaper, a cruel, sadistic reaper, his face blocked out by the darkness as he raised his weapon and—

Crying out, Snake's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Tears streaking his cheeks steadily. His vision swimming.

Soft, gentle hands reached out in comfort, gripping his shoulders. Undertaker? No. No, the hands were unfamiliar and lacked his long nails.

"It's okay, Timothy." A soft, feminine voice soothed him, a handkerchief drying his tears, "Everyone gets upset when they first wake up. Our own death is always the hardest."

Snake blinked the tears from his eyes, though his vision stayed a blur of color, "Wh..?"

"My dear," a pair of simple wire-rimmed glasses were slipped onto his face to frame his acidic green eyes, "You have been chosen to be reborn a Grim Reaper."

It had been a year and six months since Snake's death, as it had not been an easy process for his soul to be judged worthy of recruitment into the reaper realm's forces.

-x-

_William had looked up as Marshall Vale entered his office, a black file in his hands as he approached the desk. No words were exchanged as William knew precisely what the file was. It was only ever rarely used when a reaper had to take a collection into his own hands, and from the looks of things, Vale had. He gave a slight nod to the man before opening the file and looking it over with no emotion whatsoever, though in reality, he had dreaded this was what he thought it was...The name on the file: Timothy "Snake" Ives._

He had seen the boy's name on the lists earlier that morning and knew he would be processing the report later that day, but he had not considered this possibility. After scanning the report, he closed and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Marshall. And I am sorry for the loss of your partner."

"Thank you, sir," Marshall said with a nod of his own. "Is anything more necessary?"

"No," William said with a slight shake of his head. "You were correct to dispatch the demon after it had killed your partner and gathering the soul in the face of adversity is admirable. But, of course, the decision does not lie only with me. The Higher must review it as well, but for the time being you are dismissed."

Marshall nodded and left, leaving William with a very distinct feeling of his skin crawling. Something was not right with what had gone down, but he could not pinpoint it. Still, William had a plan. He told himself it was not out of sentiment, but logic since he suspected Marshall of foul play, but he took Snake's file and filled out a requisition form for admission to the Reaper Academy. The boy would be a useful recruit and only he would have the answers as to how he truly met his end. His Record would no doubt be corrupted and would be useless to get information from...But, for now, Timothy "Snake" Ives would be reborn should the recruitment department deem him a worthy soul. Usually, recruits were chosen before they were collected. But every so often that policy could be overlooked.

-x-

After Snake had calmed down, He was given a suit to wear and grouped with the other new recruits, who all had woken up before him and had already made friends, chatting among themselves. Snake didn't mind, though. He was used to being the one left out. Even in the Circus, he had been kept in the dark as to what had been going on. He also didn't have any serpents with him to help him speak.

The group of recruits were greeted by different men in suits, all with fancier glasses, and they were all given their curriculum for the Academy, splitting them all up into different departments. Medical, secretarial, research and records…and of course; dispatch. Snake took the file that was handed to him, his name printed upon the folder neatly; '_Timothy S Ives_'. Wondering briefly if he'd ever be called 'Snake' again, he opened his folder, his eyes widening as he saw the word 'Dispatch' printed across the top over the list of his first term classes.

The Reaper Academy was a four year program. At the end in which they would be tested and either made a full reaper in their designated department, or, they would fail and be deemed unworthy; their souls being sent back for a new judgment.

It had all been explained to him. And the fact that he was chosen for dispatch scared him. He couldn't do it. He was sure he'd fail and go back to being dead once more.

-x-

Undertaker was despondent after Timothy's death. For him, it was incredibly traumatic to have the boy ripped away from him so suddenly and unexpectedly, and as with every death of a loved one, he did not prepare the body. As much as he loved his work, he could never bring himself to be the one to prepare his loved ones for the grave...it was a dangerous notion. Though he did take a small lock of Snake's hair to make a memorial locket to place on his belt. He did, however, arrange a funeral, though he and only a few serpents were the only ones to attend.

He closed his doors for several months as he mourned the loss of his beloved. It was not the shortest affair he'd ever had, but it was the fastest he had ever fallen in love. Everywhere he looked, he saw Snake, yet he knew it was just wishful thinking. Keeping with his tradition, he made a memorial locket using the lock of hair he'd saved and cut his own incredibly short, save for the braid. He also added another piercing to his left ear, and wore a hoop in the shape of a snake so as to keep the boy forever engraved upon his body. It was a ritual of his, symbolic of how he had been changed by Snake's involvement in his life, to make sure he would never forget no matter how painful it was.

He took comfort in the serpents that remained, though without Snake there to talk to, many of them disappeared...eventually, it only came down to Oscar and Emily. Undertaker grew very attached to the two and hardly ever went out without them, just as Snake had...

Undertaker had tried going to the reaper realm for answers, but he was still not trusted enough to gain access to the Library to witness Timothy's Record. He had even called upon William T. Spears to barter for such a favor, but he was denied repeatedly. It did not make him bitter. He understood that it was distrust spawned from his madness, and perhaps it was better this way. Without access to Timothy's corpse and Record, he would not be tempted to try and bring him back as a Bizarre Doll. And he knew it would be impossible to ask that the boy be brought back as a reaper. Such a request simply would be ignored...he knew. He had tried in the past, and he could not face that heartache again.

But he knew he simply could not mourn forever. Someone had wanted him to suffer, and someone had made Snake suffer because of it. The only way he could find out exactly what had happened would be to access Timothy's Record. To do that, he had to gain the trust of the Dispatch once more. And so, to regain some trust, he volunteered to take jobs that few wanted or were capable of...Demon and angel hunting, protecting rookies, incredibly hard harvests. All of it, he took on without complaint to make amends with the hope that one day he would be allowed back to get the answers he so craved.

-x-

The years passed at a strange pace. The days seemingly dragging by, yet to Snake as he looked back on it, it seemed like he had only just woken up as a reaper. Underclassmen were not aloud out of the reaper realm, and hardly ever got to leave the academy grounds. Students were told to keep up on their studies, and with the threat of being dead again hanging over their heads, Snake found he didn't have time to see if he could go find Undertaker. Of course, he also had learned that reapers were not aloud to contact their loved ones from their human lives.

Snake found himself sticking to his studies, keeping between classrooms and his dorm room. He hadn't made any friends, due to his shy nature. And he hardly spoke, even in classes. He found himself at the top of his class, grade-wise, but he never spoke in class. Many people thought he was a mute unless they had witnessed him speak on a rare occasion. Others didn't even notice he was there at all.

Finally, Snake found himself starting his fourth and final year. He, along with the other students of his year, had received his training scythe and a pass to gain access to the main library as well as to get through the gates into the mortal realm. Suddenly, as he gained the ability to leave, the temptation to go see Undertaker was too great…distracting. He stood in his spot in line along with his dispatch classmates, the only one not at a professional attention as they waited for the two full reapers that would be coming in to talk to them about field work and explain the final exam to them for when they are ready to take it in a few months. He bit his lip, looking down at his fiddling hands.

Just as the anxious new reapers were waiting, the door opened and in stepped one very bored looking redhead filing his nails with a book stuffed under one arm. "Oh, joy..." he sighed, blowing on his nails before looking up at the recruits. "I was really hoping there would be more to look at..."

Snake snapped to attention, standing up strait. Though this reaper didn't appear to be very strict. He had long hair and a red coat down around his elbows.

The door opened again and another reaper walked in. This one Snake recognized. Ronald Knox.

"Sorry I'm late Senpai! I was only just informed I was to help you with this lot."

"Yes, yes," Grell yawned as he grabbed the book and opened it. "I was just going to do the oh so exciting task of roll call. If you hear your name, say 'here'...Abrams?"

"Here!"

"Bentley?"

"Here!"

"Evans?"

"Here!"

"Ives?"

Snake shifted uncomfortably, his lips parting, his voice coming out hardly more than a whisper, "H-here…" He had gotten used to not adding 'says myself' to the end as he was alone and no one else would have anything to say.

Not hearing a response, Ronald looked up, blinking in surprise at Snake. William had mentioned that Snake had been on the list, and that he had filled out the paperwork to give Snake the chance at being a reaper, but he hadn't known the shy young man had actually been recruited. He flashed him a knowing smile, "He said he's here."

Grell looked at the boy curiously, but shook his head.

"Tch! With a meek personality like that, I don't think he'll make it," Grell said before moving on to finish taking attendance.

Snake felt overwhelmed, and Grell's comment did nothing to make him feel like he belonged there.

"Well done, children, you have successfully shown up in time for a _very _boring lecture! Let me tell you now, this is not where the fun is. The fun is out in the field and if you are going to survive out there, you have to be...flexible," Grell said with a grin.

Ronald rolled his eyes. Grell was obviously moody because William had him teaching students, rather than out on the field collecting souls, "You all have passed your written tests to begin field work, and have been given a training scythe. This semester You will all be learning how to both fight, and collect souls with your scythes. Once you all have had the proper training in field combat techniques, you will be paired up and given the name on the to-die list. You will have a month to observe that soul and determine if he or she is beneficial to humanity. Which hardly happens. I've never seen it. You will then collect their souls upon their appointed time of death. If you succeed, you will pass and join Dispatch as a full reaper, being partnered up with an older reaper as your mentor for your first few years. Until you begin your exam, you are permitted to ask either of us any questions or for any help." The blond explained.

"Considering Ron himself is almost as green as you lot, I as a seasoned reaper, can tell you with great certainty that mortal souls rarely are given a second chance. Consider yourselves lucky that though you weren't allowed to live on as humans, at least you were given this chance. That being said, don't blow it," Grell said, looking at the recruits with a serious face that melted into a mischievous grin. "I was at the top of my class in practical techniques and I am still quite handy with my scythe, so who wants a go?'

Grell looked over the students critically, and all of them met his gaze without hesitation...save for one. The Ives boy. The meek one. Well, if he was to have any hope of graduating, he needed to buck up and Grell would be glad to push him.

"You," he said, eyes fixed on the young man. "The pretty little quiet one. Come here," he said crooking a finger at him.

Snake jumped when he looked up to see the red reaper looking expectedly at him, and he felt his stomach churn nervously as he took a slow step forward out of the line of students. He couldn't be expected to be able to stand a chance against this guy, could he?

"J-just a moment, Senpai! We are supposed to be answering questions and explaining things to them…not sending them to the Medical ward to miss their important lessons in using their scythes!"

"The best lessons are practical lessons, right?" Grell said with a vicious grin as he moved towards Timothy. "Hold out your scythe, rookie. Show me your grip."

The shy young reaper took his scythe off his belt and held it out, keeping his grip firm, swallowing nervously.

Ronald sighed and leaned against the wall, "Just go easy on him. He hasn't had any training yet."

Grell narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy.

"If I were a demon, you would be dead three times over already with how slowly you draw," Grell said with an irritated tsk. He moved to stand in front of the boy and positioned him accordingly, changing his stance to give him better balance and tightening his grip on the training scythe. "And no nancy-boy hold on your tool. If you lose it because some reel knocks it out of your hands, you risk attack from the Record and possible outside forces. You must always be firm and confident. Do not question yourself or your task or you will get your arse handed to you. Is that understood?"

Snake nodded quickly and bit his lip.

"Snake." Ronald's voice grabbed Snake's attention and the blond approached them, "Think of this like another form of a dance." He smiled, "I know you move confidently when you dance. Your scythe is an extension to your body, like Keats and Wilde were. And your opponent, weather it's a record, demon, or angel, is your dance partner."

"Dance?" Grell asked, looking at Ron curiously. "What the hell are you on about? And why are you bringing up poets?"

"It doesn't matter. He knows what I'm talking about, right Snake?" Ronald smiled.

The young reaper nodded. He missed his serpent friends terribly, and it had been far too long since he had danced, but he understood what the blond was telling him, and he shifted his stance, standing more confidently.

"Do you know each other?" Grell asked, looking between the two of them.

Snake gave a small nod.

Ronald chuckled, "We hung out once when he was human. Gave me some rather helpful pointers on seducing William." He said in a low voice so that only Snake and Grell could hear.

Snake's face flushed a light pink.

"What! No...no...it'll have to wait until after the lesson, but you are going to tell me what is going on with this kid..." Grell said, looking at Ron suspiciously. "Alright, Ives, step forward more."

Snake obeyed, stepping closer and resuming his more confident stance, his green eyes looking up at the redhead, ready for whatever was coming next.

Grell moved forward quickly and unexpectedly to see how the boy would react, suddenly summoning and bringing his scythe up over his head and beginning to swing it down towards Snake.

Snake moved one foot back to brace himself, his own scythe swinging up to meet and block the attack. His eyes were wide at the sight and sound of the chainsaw, but his body had moved on it's own. He found he was more surprised that he hadn't turned tail.

Ronald watched with an amused smile. Yes, Snake was going to do just fine in learning how to use his scythe.

"Ah ha! Well done, boy," Grell said with a grin as he pulled back and lowered his scythe. "As I said, don't ever back down. Any sign of weakness is chance for someone or some_thing_ to take advantage."

Grell backed up and ordered Timothy to get back into the line.

"Now, all of you, let's get down and dirty," Grell said in a purring voice. "I am going to work you all until you're all hot, sweaty, and begging for mercy~!"

After that suggestive promise, he led the rookies into a series of repetitive exercises to help with coordination and stances.

After a few hours of that, Ronald cut in, "Senpai, we have ten minuets of class left, and we have yet to give them the tour of the Dispatch." He checked his watch, "Make that nine. And I'd rather not have overtime today."

Snake, along with the other students, were all panting, Grell had been relentless.

Grell stretched and fanned himself, pleased at the sight of the exhausted rookies, "Yes, well, this was far more important than touring the silly old Dispatch!"

"They will learn this stuff starting tomorrow, you know that." Ronald sighed. Rather than touring the whole dispatch, they quickly showed the rookies the important areas and answered a few questions before the students were dismissed.

Snake stayed behind when the students left, walking over to Ronald, "Is…Is Undertaker okay?" he asked timidly when the blond looked at him.

Ronald's smile faltered, "I honestly couldn't tell you…I've seen him at the office once in a wile, but nothing more…I've been too busy with work…I'm sorry."

Grell had hung back as well, curious as to just what the relationship between Ron and Ives was. It was incredibly rare for a human to become a reaper (in the grand scheme of things anyway) let alone to have been known by another reaper in life. He managed to overhear the boy mention Undertaker, now even more curious as to just how he could possibly know him, as well. "What do you care about the old man? You knew him, too?" Grell asked, completely not caring he was barging in.

Snake seemed to withdraw into himself, and merely nodded, looking at Ronald who sighed, "Can I tell him, Snake?" With the rookie's nod of approval, he looked at Grell, "Snake and Undertaker were lovers when Snake was a human."

"Oh..." Grell said casually, taking for granted the answer would be mundane. Then his eyes suddenly widened and he perked up. "Oh! So you're-! That's why-! Oh sweet Rhea, now it all bloody makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" Snake asked in a small voice, looking up at the older reaper.

"Why the old man's gone daft, of course," Grell said, matter-of-factly. "Well, daft by his normal standards, anyway, which is to say he's turned normal by reaper standards. You've been dead, what, 5 years now? That's about when he cut his hair short and came out of retirement. We were all really suspicious of his motives at first, considering what he did on the Campania, but he's actually a damn decent reaper. Maybe after losing you, he went sane."

Snake's eyes widened. Undertaker cut his hair? Started working as a reaper again? What about his shop…their shop? But one thing put him on edge over Grell's explanation; "Undertaker isn't insane!" he said firmly.

Though, if he was working as a reaper again…maybe he'd be able to see him again. He was no longer restricted to the academy grounds, after all, and he had access to places that working reapers, such as Undertaker, could be seen working. Snake would have to keep his eye out for his lover.

"No, darling, I said _sane_. He's very...serious now, very work focused. It isn't that he doesn't laugh, but you can tell it isn't as chipper as it used to be. But I guess he's gotten serious because he wants to keep his job this time. One little slip up and he'd get kicked out again, not that he's actually allowed in the offices without a heavy escort, and forget about him being allowed in the Library. I can't figure out why he came back to the Dispatch in the first place, though..."

"He was sane before." Snake pouted.

So, Undertaker wasn't allowed in the Library? The boy felt his hopes sink; he wasn't going to be able to find the man he loved. He could feel the longing for the reaper that he had felt every day since he had been reborn fire back up as strong as it was before he grew dedicated to his studies. And then, he realized…maybe the only chance he had at finally seeing him again was to pass his exam, and now, thanks to Grell and Ronald, he knew he was capable of doing so. By treating his performance with his scythe as a dance, he was able to fight and defend…He only had to stay focused for a few months longer.

"If you say so," Grell scoffed. "But don't think about him too much. You have your own hide to worry about. It would be incredibly cruel to reunite with him only to fail your training and be dead again. So, keep focused," Grell said as he poked Snake's chest.

Snake nodded quickly and bit his lip as Ronald put his arm around his shoulders, "I doubt Snake'll mess it up. He and the old man are very dedicated to each other. Undertaker even tried to sacrifice himself to a demon in order to save Snake…Luckily, Will n' I put a stop to that."

"Will knew him, too?" Grell asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Am I the only one who _didn't_ know this kid? And wait a minute...if Undertaker was so protective as it sounds like, then how the bloody hell did you die?"

"I…met Suit at the circus…" Snake said in a low voice as the memory of his death came forward in his mind; remembering how he'd been tricked and lured onto a roof, trapped…and murdered…How he had screamed for his lover he knew had been too far away to hear him, to know that he was in trouble…His death had been his fault for going out alone and trusting the stranger whom he knew had put his own partner's life at risk with a demon before. After a long pause, The rookie spoke up again, "…I left to go to the market…and was attacked…"

"Well that's bad luck," Grell said shaking his head. "What was it? A random mugger?"

Snake shook his head, "…A reaper…He stopped me…and said he needed help…but…then he attacked…"

"A reaper?" Grell nearly shrieked. He was able to tone himself down and leaned in close. "Who?"

"I…I don't know…" he shook his head, "For…some reason I can't remember his face or name…just that Undertaker and I had run into him one time before…"

Ronald frowned, concerned about what had happened. He hadn't heard of anyone dying and being collected that hadn't been on the to-die list, but of course, he wasn't a high-ranking reaper, and William didn't really talk much to him about work in their privet time.

Grell thought for a moment. "It must have been really traumatic for you to forget your killer's name and face...and a reaper? Hel's frigid tit, how could a reaper get away with it? We'd have heard rumors. Rhea knows I didn't get away with my little murdering spree without being hounded by coworkers afterwards...Maybe Will knows?"

"If he does, he never mentioned anything about it at home." Ronald sighed, "All he said at the time was that Timothy's name came across his desk and that he put in the suggestion of his recruitment. I hadn't even known that Snake had been accepted to be a reaper until I walked in today."

"All of this sounds really suspicious..." Grell hummed, then suddenly turned to Snake. "But, I will do my best to get to the bottom of this. It reeks of intrigue and I LOVE a good mystery. In the mean time, we are going to train you hard so you can be reunited with your love. That poor man really needs to smile for real again..."

Snake nodded, giving the redhead a small smile, and Ronald grinned, "We can't have you failing your exam. Grell-senpai here was an AAA student in field work, and he taught me a lot when I was assigned as his subordinate. I'm sure he can teach you just as much."

Grell suddenly reached out and took Snake's chin between his fingers. "Oh, yes, darling, I can teach you a lot," Grell said, grinning and licking his lips lewdly. "You seem the type to be chaste without prompting and with your shyness, I doubt you've kept up with the...sensual arts, hmm? Perhaps you should get back in practice?"

"Wh-what?" The pale boy's cheeks flushed.

"Senpai! Don't tease him." Ronald reached out and took Grell's wrist.

Grell simply kept grinning, "I'm not teasing..."

"Yes you are. Besides, I didn't think you were remotely interested in boys like him. You're always flirting and being suggestive with guys like William, Eric-Senpai, that Phantomhive demon…and even Undertaker."

Snake snapped his full attention onto the redhead, his green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I like strong men, but a tasty young thing like him is hard to ignore..." Grell purred. "And you act surprised, Ives. You think your precious Undertaker's charms are seen only by you? Though I have tried repeatedly to taste those charms myself these last few years, he has always refused in a very gentlemanly way."

Snake lowered his gaze again. Of course he wouldn't be the only one attracted to Undertaker…and the man _had_, had other lovers before him…even a family, once… "Please…" he looked back up, "Please teach me so I can become a full reaper and see him again."

"Oh?" Grell said, looking rather surprised. "You want private lessons, do you?" and Snake nodded timidly in response.

"Fighting lessons only, Grell." Ronald cut in, unsure as to what Grell was thinking.

Grell's grin never left his face. "Oh, the lessons will be most educational. You can be sure of that," he said with a nod, looking directly at Snake. "Shall we begin tonight?"

Snake gave a small nod and stepped forward, and Ronald turned to leave, "Just don't tire him out too much, Senpai. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to drag my lover away from overtime too."

"Have fun, Ronnie~!" Grell said, giving a small wave before moving to slide his arm about Snake's shoulders. "Come now, darling, let's get started on those supplementary lessons, shall we?"

The student nodded, biting his lip. He felt a little intimidated, but he had to…if he was to be with Undertaker once more, he had to do everything he could to ensure that he'd pass his exam.

"You're so obedient, Timothy," Grell purred as he guided him through the building. "Well, my flat is in London, where you are not permitted to go and I am quite sure you have a roommate. So, to my office it is."

The redhead led the young reaper through the halls toward his office, the Cheshire grin never leaving his face. He opened the door and ushered Snake inside before closing the door behind them. "Now, tell me, young man, what have been your weakest points through training?" Grell asked as he stepped around the boy and went towards his desk.

Snake shook his head, "I…haven't started training yet…only bookwork so-far." he pointed out. Which was true. As an underclassmen, he and the others had only attended classes that taught them first the rules and risks of fieldwork, and how to go about their future paperwork and research. He started on field training and combatant work the next day. However… "But…I…know I'm shy…and lack confidence…"

"Well, yes, that much is clear, darling," Grell said, fishing out a small bottle and couple of glasses from his desk. He poured a bit of amber liquid into each glass, and went back over to the young reaper, offering a glass to him. "But you should not be so shy. You are clearly intelligent and are quite handsome."

Snake looked at the drink, "I…I don't drink…" he said quietly, trying to turn down the drink politely, though his cheeks darkened at the reaper's words.

Grell shrugged and tossed back the refused drink himself, then licked his lips and moved closer to the young reaper, crooking his finger beneath his chin and tilting his face upwards.

"You're so red, Ives. Do you not know how handsome you are?"

He shook his head, "U-Undertaker said I was attractive…but…he's the only one…"

The redhead's fingers moved to trace along the boy's jaw.

"And that is what makes you so delicious, Ives. You are entirely unaware of yourself...but given the chance, I am quite sure you could be quite aggressive and formidable," he said leaning in closer, his breath caressing over Timothy's lips.

"S-Senpai…" Snake took a step back, a nervous feeling settling in his gut.

"Hmm?" Grell asked, moving with Snake, keeping the closeness. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he reached out to toy with a few strands of the boy's hair.

"Y-you said you'd teach me…" he stammered, backing up more until he found himself against the wall.

"I still _intend_ to teach you, darling. I never specified in what," he said, leaning heavily into the boy as he backed into the wall. He leaned in to nuzzle Snake's neck, moving up to whisper into his ear. "And what was I trying to teach you earlier?"

"I…I thought…combat…s-so I can pass the exam…" he squeaked out nervously, his green eyes wide behind his simple frames.

"And what did I say about combat, darling?" Grell asked, gently taking Snake's earlobe between his teeth and giving a careful nibble as his hands moved to rest on the boy's hips. "Any sign of weakness is a chance for someone or something to take advantage of you," the redhead purred hungrily, which turned into a soft growl as he shoved a knee between Snake's thighs.

The scaled young reaper gasped and shivered. It had been five long years since he had felt another man's hands on him in such a way…let alone lips…and he was surprised by just how much he truly did miss it as a soft groan pushed past his lips. But no, this man wasn't the one he loved…he wasn't Undertaker. And though his body was beginning to beg for more, he moved his hands up along Grell's chest, gripping the fabric of his waistcoat, and forced himself to push the older reaper back off of him, his face as dark as ever; "I…I only want Undertaker!"

Grell stumbled back and gave the boy a dangerous glare before his expression broke into a smile and he started laughing.

Snake didn't move, staring at the red reaper with a confused look on his face. He couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"No, no, you were doing so _well_, young man, don't lose it now!" Grell said, still chuckling as he wiped away a tear of laughter. "That was precisely the reaction I was hoping for. But you should still be angry, not confused."

"Why…do you want me angry at you?" he asked, all the more confused by the reaper and his strange tactics.

"Because that anger will keep you alive, dear boy," Grell said, wagging a finger. "You should not be afraid to get angry if it means protecting yourself."

"But…I don't like being angry…and…and a good shinigami never brings his emotions into a collection." He recited.

"But you are not always collecting on the job, darling. It would benefit you to have a healthy amount of anger. I am not talking like me, Ives, I am speaking of the small bit of anger that will help you keep your own feet and be a little intimidating. You are a soul who has earned a second chance for whatever reason, and you wield the power to judge another's soul. It is not for the weak hearted at all."

"…Does it have to be anger, Senpai?" he asked in a small voice before looking up at him; "Even…when I thought Smile had something to do with…the disappearance of my circus family…and I tried to…to kill him, I failed and…then he and Black lied and said they were still alive and I…" he sighed, "I can't stay angry…"

Grell shook his head and shrugged, "Really, boy, it's up to you. It could save your skin one of these days if you can use it correctly. Now. What else can I teach you?"

"I…don't know…This is all new…book work was easier…field work…it scares me. But I have to pass…I have to be a reaper!"

"I agree, darling. If the old man is as important to you as you say, then you will pass. If you need extra lessons, you know who to come to now."

He nodded quickly, "Um, is…is the exam…hard?" he looked up at the redhead, "I…I always spend all my free time studying…and…do…should I spend all that time practicing once we start learning combat?"

"It varies from test to test," Grell said with another shrug. "Book smarts are important, darling, but so are practical skills. I would suggest daily practice."

Snake nodded again, "Alright…"


	5. Records

**Is tú mo ghrá**

**Chapter 5.**

Over the months, Snake took Grell's advice and made sure to practice combat for a few hours each day, and every-so-often, he would meet with Grell to test his skills with a spar against the reaper, though the red reaper's custom scythe did intimidate him. But his hard work paid off; as he managed to bring his combat grades up to a B quickly. Which was much better than he ever thought he'd get.

Finally, he was partnered up with another student and assigned a soul to observe and eventually; reap. With the start of his final exam; came the official ability to enter the Reaper library without restriction, which he couldn't help but become excited about. In his free time after his daily practice, he would go to the library to enjoy the vast books of knowledge. True, most of the Library was full of cinematic records that had been collected since the beginning of human existence; but there were rooms of other books that were written by reapers, rich with knowledge that wasn't taught in classes, as well as a few creative stories and novels that he found inspiring.

Snake smiled to himself as he approached the doors of the library; eager to find a new book to read.

For the last five years Undertaker had shrugged off much of the identity he'd held for the better part of the last two centuries to return to the reaper he once was. He would return to the mortuary from time to time to practice his beloved trade, if only to retain a bit of sanity, but it was becoming less and less the more time he spent within the Dispatch. It was both a good and a bad thing. The fact that he was slowly gaining more trust reflected in the workload he was given, and, of course, William T. Spears gladly took advantage of having a seasoned reaper at his beck and call. But Undertaker was slowly being lost to Cassius Moros once more. He was still friendly and chipper from time to time, but those around him could testify that the laughter he gave held no real joy. Co-workers would often remark on his distant gaze, his odd habit of taking two snakes with him everywhere, or his habitual touching of one particular earring. And woe be to the person who dare try and touch the belt of lockets about his waist, though it seemed only he was permitted to violate dress code in such a way. Still no one complained really. He never lost his temper, he was a very efficient worker, a skilled combatant, and he was always glad to share his knowledge with whomever asked, no fee if it was related to reaper work. He had not allowed his hair to grow out, as if outwardly reflecting his inability to move on and grow without the closure he worked so hard for. He had donned his old spectacles once more, trimmed his talons, and dressed smartly to adhere to dress code. It was as if he was a completely different man, and in essence he was. He had to be Cassius for now, and so he would be.

Cassius worked tirelessly in order to gain what he needed. Reaper work was distracting, but it gave him some hope when he was finally allowed into the offices once more, under the escort of William T. Spears and Eric Slingby, of course, with his temporary office being stationed in Spears'. He was not permitted anywhere without an escort. It quite surprised him one day when William approached him with a no nonsense proposition. He claimed he needed assistance with gathering some old Records in the Library and that his knowledge would be most useful in digging them up. The elder nearly jumped at the chance, but knew if he showed too much excitement, he might be denied. He obliged politely.

At the entrance to the Library, he was required to turn over his scythe, hand over his jacket, empty his pockets, and temporarily part with any and all personal effects for security reasons. Though he was extremely reluctant to part with his lockets, he complied knowing that this was the only way he would be able to possibly get the information he had been working so hard to gain. William, however, arranged for Oscar and Emily to stay with him, knowing full well the snakes would not be a problem.

After the nearly painful parting, he followed William into the Library. The supervisor immediately led him over to the card catalog, cleared out the area of other reapers, and set him to work looking up locations of certain Records.

Snake walked through the main area of the Library, keeping out of the way of the other reapers who were busy at work with investigations or research, his eyes curiously looking around at each person as they worked. He liked the library. It was quiet and calming how everyone kept to themselves and went about not bothering each other. It wasn't like on campus where he felt lonely because the other students all had formed groups of friends, and he was still alone. Even his exam partner only stayed with him long enough to finish their work before hurrying off to rejoin his friends.

But then his eyes caught sight of a flash of silver, making him stop and turn to look. His heart had leapt at the glimpse. He was sure it was Undertaker. But seeing short hair and a lack of a hat made him hesitate. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be Undertaker. Sighing, he shook his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose. There was no reason his beloved would be there. He turned back towards his destination, until he caught the soft hiss…a familiar hiss, answered back by another. Emily…Oscar?

He twirled back wide-eyed and looked at the man by the catalogue, this time catching sight of his profile and the head of a snake poking out of his collar. The world around him seemed to slow down, his stomach fluttering, and his heart speeding up. It was. It was his love. Shaking, he took a step forward towards the catalogue, not caring about anything but the fact that he could see him again. His legs sped up until he was running, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he flung himself at the man's turned back, hugging him tight from behind.

Cassius had been diligently writing down numbers to look in the stacks for the Records William had requested, but that had not stopped him from attempting to glance for Timothy's record. Of course, it just so happened the names on the list the supervisor had handed him were all "I" names. The mortician couldn't help but smile to himself noting the younger reaper's attempt to help him. They'd never spoken about the boy's death, but because it was unspoken, the elder knew William knew about it and could not speak of it...and now he was making up for it.

He chuckled softly to himself as he pawed through the catalog, searching and softly murmuring to the snakes about his shoulders. It had become a habit of his to speak to them, though he knew he'd not learned enough of their language, he knew they could understand him.

"He may be a bit stiff, but he is a good man," he said softly to the serpents as he finally made it to the section for "Ives". Just was he was about to pull the card he thought might have been his Timothy's, Oscar and Emily started talking, though he didn't know what about.

"What's that, darlings?" he asked softly, giving each of them a small nuzzle before he suddenly rocked forward and a thin set of arms was about his waist. He looked down in confusion at the gloved hands and jacketed arms, giving no discernible identification of the person currently squeezing him. A bit of electricity went up his spine at the almost painful familiarity of that embrace, his heart telling him it was almost like his lost beloved's thin but strong arms, but his mind assuring him it could not be.

"Ah, are you alright?" he asked, trying to look over his shoulder at the person clinging to him.

Gloved fingers curled, gripping Undertaker's own jacket. That voice. It was definitely Undertaker's. His grip tightened around him, his face hiding into his back as he took a deep breath, "Undertaker…"

The sound of that soft voice made his heart catch in his throat and he gasped in response. He wanted it to be true. More than anything, he wanted this to not be a hallucination...these frail arms about him...could they be?

"...Snake?" he said softly, not trusting his own voice as he turned around slowly, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

Snake slowly looked up at him, his green reaper eyes behind his glasses brimming with emotion and tears, "I…I missed you…" Everything seemed so surreal; looking up at the man he loved, hugging him close, and even the feel of snake tongues flickering over his skin after so long… Five years…it had felt so much longer than that…

The world had disappeared around Undertaker as he looked down at the young man holding him. He blinked in disbelief, wondering for a moment if perhaps everything had been a terrible dream up until this point.

He gently reached up and cupped the boy's cheek to make sure this was not a cruel illusion and the touch immediately reminded him of the feel of those silky scales, the curve of that jaw...but last he'd seen him, his eyes had been distant, dull, blank, now they were vibrant green, framed by spectacles, and shimmering with tears. Last he'd touched him, he'd been cold and wet from blood and snow...and lifeless. He could feel his blood flowing, hear his breath and heartbeat and his quiet, emotional voice.

"...Snake..." he said as he leaned in closer, his voice growing more desperate, hoping with all of his heart that this was reality, "Sweet Rhea..." he whispered, his voice a little tight. "If this is a dream, let me never awaken..."

Unable to quell the desire in his heart, despite the warning it kept giving him that this was not real, he pulled the boy into his arms in a tight embrace and buried his nose in white locks as he swallowed down tears. He smelled of death, he smelled like a reaper...but there was the undeniably familiar scent of his lover. A scent he had pined for over the last five years, and yet here it was again, as if he'd never left.

"Is tú mo gráh..." he whispered softly as he held the boy tightly. He pulled back to look into his eyes once more.

"Is breá liom tú, mo Undertaker...Tá mé caillte agat an méid sin…I missed you…so, so much…" he trembled, clinging tighter to the other, "I…I wanted to go see you sooner, but…but I wasn't aloud to…I…I…" Overcome with emotion, he pushed himself up onto his toes, pressing their lips firmly together, feeling absolutely starved for his lover's touch, smell, taste…he needed him…He wanted to never part from his arms again.

This felt too real to be a dream. It was his Undertaker. His love. His everything. Everything he had lost was back. Letting out a small sob, he smiled into the kiss and pulled back, finally greeting Emily and Oscar who had been nuzzling his cheek and neck. He hissed a soft greeting.

The elder moaned softly at the taste of Timothy's lips and he could not help but return the kiss passionately. He wound his arms about the boy tighter, squeezing him tight in his desperation to never let him go again. His breath hitched in his throat as silent tears finally escaped and his lips moved to shower kisses over the face he'd so missed.

The elder was overwhelmed. He'd lost so many he'd loved over the centuries and never had any of them returned. He'd never let himself hope that they would, but now, Timothy, his Snake, his beloved was in his arms once more. "You're back," he whispered softly, a smile, a real smile brightening his face. "Thank Rhea, you're back," he laughed softly as he held the boy tight.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered back, "I didn't want to leave…He said he was hurt and needed help… Then they wouldn't let me go see you…and…" thin arms held him tighter yet, "Undertaker…"

Snake was overcome with emotions. He had always been sensitive to them, but now they overwhelmed him. Tears streaking down his scaled cheeks, hands clenching and unclenching his lover's clothes, and quiet whimpers slipping past his lips. He felt as if he hadn't truly realized how much he missed the retired reaper…how mush he needed him.

"Don't apologize, beloved, none of it was your fault," the elder shushed him, holding him close and petting his hair. "I am simply grateful that you are not entirely gone. Other than myself, Oscar and Emily have missed you terribly...and even though we had to wait so very long for this moment, I am glad to have it."

"I…I thought I had to wait for graduation to see you…G-Grell-senpai said you were back but couldn't come to the library…" The boy hid his face in the other's chest again, never wanting to leave his arms. "I worked hard…to see you again…" he looked back up, "Are…are the others alright?"

"I was not permitted into the Library until today, my dear. I have a feeling Mr. Spears has quite a bit to do with this 'happenstance' meeting," he said as he softly nuzzled the boy's hair, still a bit in shock. "I've worked tirelessly to gain the right to be here, and this is the greatest reward I could have received."

He paused for a moment to simply soak in his lover's presence and gave a soft sigh.

"As for your other friends...I do not know what became of them. They disappeared one by one and I could not do anything to stop them. Oscar and Emily are the only ones who stayed with me."

Snake lowered his gaze and nodded, running his fingers over the two serpents' heads. He wasn't really surprised. He was dead, after all. He could only hope they were all safe. But it made him smile that Oscar and Emily stayed with the man he loved. They were like parents to him, after all. They had been his first friends. Oscar hissed softly and Snake smiled wider; "We wanted to protect the mate…says Oscar." He then thanked them both by pressing a small kiss to each of their noses. He then looked up at Undertaker and reached up to touch his hair, "You…cut it."

"I am very glad they stayed. They have been very anchoring for me," he said with a small nod before turning his face to nuzzle his lover's hand. "I've done many things since I lost you. I vowed to not let it grow back until I discovered what had happened to you..."

"You don't know?" he asked. He had, for some reason, thought that his lover would have known. "I tried helping him…but it was a trick and he trapped me…"

"I don't know," Cassius said with a shake of his head. "By the time I had found you, I was too late, and I was not permitted until today to enter the Library. I've been working tirelessly for the chance to see what had happened to you...who had taken you from me. Do you remember who it was?"

Snake shook his head, "I can't remember his face…Just that I was scared…and then….I woke up here." He ran his fingers along the silver reaper's braid, "I have been studying hard to become a full reaper…to be with you again. Combat is harder than bookwork, but…but at the end of the month my partner and I will pass our exam!" he announced, sounding sure of himself on it. "Then….then I can be with you again."

Cassius gave his lover a look of wonderment. Even after having been apart for so very long, their hearts were still so intertwined he felt as if the years had never been. They had both been working so hard to come together once more. Undertaker, to find closure, Snake to be with him again. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the boy's drive and innocent proclamation that he gathered him into a fierce hug and buried his face in his neck. He simply held his lover to him as he trembled slightly, his throat tight, both from swelling emotion and intense joy. If he spoke, he knew his voice would break and so he opted to simply hold his beloved, to convey the affection he felt.

Snake hugged him back tight, standing on his tiptoes to boost himself up closer to his lover's height. "I'm…interrupting your work…aren't I?" he finally asked after they shared a long moment in happy silence together. He didn't want to leave, but he hated to bother anyone while they were working.

"I would say so," came the familiar monotone voice of William T. Spears.

Undertaker simply tightened his hold on the boy and turned to give the supervisor a broad grin.

"Interrupting? I should think not. This young recruit has certainly motivated me to work harder, Mr. Spears, and perhaps he can be of assistance to us, as well?"

William paused and blinked for a moment, taken slightly aback by the man's smile. He hadn't smiled like that in ages and the joy in his words, despite being nearly reprimanded, was quite apparent. The serious reaper merely adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Ives, are you here on particular business?" he asked.

"No, sir…" Snake said, "I've finished for the day…" he paused and looked up at the reaper, "…Can…I help?" he wanted to spend more time with his lover, but he was unsure if he'd be allowed, "I won't be a distraction, promise."

Emily and Oscar hissed softly, commenting on how proud they were that Snake's social skills seemed so much better.

William looked between the two for a moment, not wishing to give anything away as he contemplated the circumstances, "So long as you assist Moros, I see no problem," William said crisply before turning away to get back to his own work.

Snake smiled and looked lovingly up at Undertaker, giving him one last squeeze before he pulled away, "What can I do..?"

Cassius gave a fond smile to William's back as he stroked fingers through Timothy's hair once more.

"Come with me, darling, I think I know what he wants," he said as he finished plucking the card he'd been about to before and took his lover's hand.

Snake eagerly obeyed, hurrying alongside his lover while staying as close to him as he could without hindering their strides.

Cassius kept a tight grip on Timothy's hand as he led him to the stacks and followed the number on the card he'd pulled. It almost seemed too easy and when he came upon the book he was searching for, he knew right away that something was wrong. On the spine there was a tiny black mark, one he recognized immediately...but he would say nothing until he saw proof. He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned back to his lover, a serious expression on his face as he held out the record.

"This is your life, my dear," Cassius said softly. "You have every right, in my opinion, to see it...but I fear we will not see how you met your end."

"Wh-why not?" The boy asked. His life had been painful until he had finally met the love of his life…and he wanted to remember how and why he had been taken from that happiness, "I…I want to remember…"

Cassius shook his head gently.

"There might be circumstances around your death that the common reaper is not permitted to know," he said softly. "As such, the end may have been omitted. But, come, let us see." He said and gave a nod towards the book in his lover's hands.

Snake nodded slowly, slipping closer to the older reaper and cracking open the book, letting his own records play out, showing his birth, his family's hate of him, his years locked up in a cage and whipped in the freak show, the happy, but still lonely years in the circus, his servitude to Ciel…and finally, his meeting and falling on love with Undertaker. True happiness finally in his life until he left that ill-fated morning. He stepped out into the streets and then, the records abruptly ended, showing nothing more. Snake stared at the book in his hands; tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt as if he'd relived his whole life…and the ending was gone, missing. Holding not a single clue to who had ended it…to remind him what he'd forgotten.

Undertaker's heart ached to see Timothy upset over the Record, but he knew there was a reason the ending had been...obstructed. He could not be sure for certain, but there was a way of finding out, "Darling," he said softly as he drew the young man into his arms to comfort him. "Do you wish to see what happened?"

Snake nodded again, leaning into his lover and looking up from the book holding record of his human life, "I want to know why…I was taken from you…from being happy…"

"As do I, darling," he said quietly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Snake's forehead. "Come, I think I might know where this mystery is being kept..."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching or following then took Timothy's hand once more and lead him through mazes of bookcases quickly and quietly. If anyone was following, they would certainly be thrown off by his roundabout scurrying, but no one bothered them. He finally stopped at an unassuming length of wall, and after running fingertips along the mortar in a specific pattern, the bricks separated and a hidden door appeared, through which he pulled Timothy through without a sound.

It had been ages since he'd been to this particular part of the Library, but his feet still knew the way. Unfortunately for him, it had been more common for him than most to know where these special omissions were kept...and perhaps that was why it was so easy for him to create the bizarre dolls. It was not that he did not hold life sacred...it was more his knowledge of sheer volume of souls in existence that he knew, even with the hundreds of souls he'd altered and those he'd massacred on the Campania, it would mean nothing in the run of time.

Sometimes, reapers had to kill, and he'd done his fair share of slaughter over the centuries. This dark room was proof of that.

It was small in comparison to the rest of the Library, but it was still dreadfully sizable. However, rather than the rows of shelves he recalled, there were row upon row of cabinets which appeared more for files than books. And it made sense, but now it would take some time to find what they were looking for...though logic dictated this would not be much different from the main library...

"This place is something they likely did not tell you about in the Academy," Cassius said as he looked around, searching for a catalog of sorts.

"…No…" Snake shook his head in awe. He had had no idea that such a room could exist…at least in the way it did. Hidden away behind what he could only describe as a magical wall. His eyes darted around the room, there were no windows. At least within sight. Just rows upon rows of filing cabinets and a single table and chair. "Will we get into trouble being here?" he whispered.

"...Likely," Cassius said as he began pawing through some of the drawers in search of a hint of the organization system used here. He pulled out a random folder, a black folder with the same symbol that matched the one stamped upon Timothy's Record.

"Your professors have no doubt preached that reapers only collect souls, that we are not to interfere save to judge and collect, but the truth is, we reapers must kill from time to time," he said, looking at the folder. "However, to maintain the illusion that we are 'impartial' only a select few reapers are allowed this privilege, usually in the case of demonic or angelic corruption of a mortal soul. The end of a Record is omitted and placed here."

He continued pawing through the folders, seeing no discernible pattern yet.

"This is what has happened to yours. A reaper killed you, but to what purpose remains to be seen," he said coolly.

Timothy moved around to another set of newer looking drawers and slid one open, fingering through the files inside. He was shocked at seeing report after report of humans killed by one particular reaper. Grell Sutcliff. It was a little unnerving to see his senior's name so many times in a row until it finally ended with one Angelina Duress. But that was all that was in the drawer. "…Could they be organized by reaper name?"

"The system has changed quite a bit," Cassius said as he began to notice the same pattern. "If so, it is going to be extremely difficult to find. If it was an older reaper, it will be more difficult still as no doubt it would be filed under a name he might no longer be using."

Snake closed the drawer and eyed the vast room; "…This'll take forever…says Oscar." He said after the short moment of silence was broken by a hiss. "There is no way of knowing what reaper's drawer we are looking for."

"I am afraid that may be-" Cassius paused and stopped the sigh that had been trying to escape. His attention was caught by a particular drawer that was slightly askew. It was a very minute flaw, but the slight angle caught his eye and he moved toward it. It was different from the others as when he tried to open it, it was locked. Perhaps that was why it was slightly askew...someone had been trying to force it open? He hummed in contemplation, looked the cabinet over, and with a shrug, grabbed the handle and pulled hard. It resisted quite a few pulls, but finally popped open, likely due to the fact that it had already been attempted once. Cassius jumped back as the drawer finally opened to reveal the files, the name of the reaper they were connected to: Valerius, Martial.

The name sounded familiar...but so distant. From the looks of things, this reaper was nearly as old as Cassius himself...but why did his name ring a bell? ...and was he the one who did this to Timothy? He calmly fingered through the files, finally coming to the last...the name on the tab "Ives".

He felt his jaw clench as he pulled the file free and pulled Timothy tight to his side, "Darling...I believe we found our answer..."


	6. Lost Files

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 6.**

The breath caught in Snake's throat as he looked at the file in his lover's hand; the name he had never used until after his death printed neatly across the tab of the folder. This was it, it had to be. The missing records of his end…all the answers he and Undertaker were looking for. Everything he had somehow forgotten before he re-awoke as a reaper. His green and yellow eyes shifted up to look at his lover.

"The decision is still yours, my dear," he said softly.

Snake bit his lip, looking back down at the file, just staring silently for a long while, full minuets ticking away until finally, he took and squeezed his lover's hand; "Open it."

Cassius gave a soft nod and opened the file carefully. He fully expected the reels to begin playing as normal, but there was no such activation. Inside was a simple dossier giving the basic information they already knew, though the only information involving Timothy's death was a simple scrawl in the space for cause of death that read '_Demonic extermination casualty, omission authorized.'  
_  
"Persephone's Tears, what is this?" Cassius said with a soft growl. He put Timothy's file under his arm and lifted another out, opening it experimentally, but it was the same result. No reels played.

"This is not how it used to be," he said to himself softly. With a growl, he abandoned Valerius' drawer and moved and located his own section. He had several drawers and all were surprisingly unlocked. Without wasting time, he pulled open a drawer and lifted out a random file from the hundreds alone in this one and opened it. Instantly, reels spilled forth and played out the death of this particular mortal...a boy who begged to be spared and the Record showed him heavily resisting, fighting, crying, using every bit of himself to resist death, but the reels kept playing eventually ending with Cassius' merciless snuffing of such a strong life.

With an irritated huff, he closed the file and stuffed it back in the drawer. "I was afraid of that..." he said contemplatively.

"Of…of what? Why won't it work?" Snake asked, looking sadly at the file. Then, frustration set in. It wasn't fair! They were his memories! He had every right to them, and yet, they have been stripped away from him. He knew that. Other reapers knew every detail about their death…and all he could remember was that he had stopped to help someone…and then was afraid for his life. His memories taken, and then denied him like this…it was too much. With a frustrated noise, he snapped his arms around his lover, falling to his knees and hiding his face in the Undertaker's suit-clad belly.

Undertaker outright frowned at what this information caused in Timothy. He immediately knelt, dropping the file in order to gather the young man into his arms.

"Shh, darling," he said softly, soothingly. "I do not know who has tampered with this reaper's records, but whoever has, does not want anyone to know of his transgressions...But I will find out why. I promise you."

"I just…want to remember…I want to know why I had to leave you…" he sobbed, shaking slightly against Cassius, "Why…they stole your smile away…" he added in a whisper. He hadn't been blind. As time passed with them together, Undertaker's smile grew each day. He had always smiled before, but, his smile had changed. Grown warmer, more genuine and happy, and though it had never gotten to his head, he knew that he was the reason for it. It didn't take much to know that having Timothy ripped away from the old reaper, that smile would also be taken.

It caused a twinge in Undertaker's chest to hear his lover sound so heartbroken, but it also filled him with a pleasant contentment. Losing Timothy had altered him greatly, but not irreparably, and the slave that could heal him was in his arms. The fact that his love could see the difference even after so long apart was incredibly endearing. The elder crooked his finger beneath Snake's chin and tilted his face upwards to press a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling gently.

"But my reason has returned, and I've never had more desire to smile," he whispered, tracing his lips across Timothy's cheek to kiss away his tears of frustration. "I will find your answers, my dear. I swear it."

He hugged the boy to him tight and kissed his hair before moving to stand once more. It would not do to wallow in irritation and sadness. They had answers to find. Before he took to his feet, he scooped up the file and noticed strange indentations in the back of the file. It took him a moment to realize these were not random impressions caused by the drawers or other common office damages. They were too fine and patterned. He moved into the light, tilting the file back and forth as he finally discerned they were letters scratched into the file as if with a dry quill, but they were not common. They were...Greek. Ancient Greek to be precise.

He found his lips moving with the words as they came to him. His brow furrowed slightly as he looked to Timothy.

The boy tilted his head, keeping back to stay out of the limited amount of light in the windowless room, "What is it?" he asked, unsure what to make of his lover's expression.

Cassius blinked as he re-read the words and drew in a deep breath, "It roughly says 'Try again, peasant.' I honestly have no idea what that could possibly be referring to...Though this reaper's name seems familiar..."

Snake stayed silent. Why did those words feel familiar? A small hiss in his ear brought him out of his thoughts, and he sighed, stroking Emily's scales, "Focus on the exam, not this…says Emily." And he knew she was right. He needed to pass his exam, or everything would be pointless…he'd go back to being dead; a soul awaiting judgment.

Cassius was brought out of his deep thoughts by Timothy's soft voice, "Yes, of course," he said as he drew the boy into another embrace. "You must go study, my dear. I will continue to try and find the answers to this, but put it out of your mind for now. I am so happy you are here in my arms once more."

Snake nodded, tempted to never let go of the man in his arms again. But he forced himself to, pulling away slightly and looking up, "I'll….I'll come see you after the exam."

"I would like that very much," the elder said with a fond smile as he leaned in and captured the boy's lips once more.

Gripping Undertaker's jacket, Snake pulled himself deeper into the kiss, pressing up into it and rememorizing the feel of those soft, ghostly pale lips against his. The feeling of it curling the corners of his lips into a smile as he was able to forget about his lost memories and just bask in the happiness that came from being in his lover's arms once more.

-x-

"You stayed at the Library later than usual today, Snake, find something good to read?" Ronald commented as he walked Snake back towards the school dorms as he'd gotten into the habit of doing, simply to provide the young reaper with some company.

The boy blushed and shook his head, a small smile curling his lips, "I…I ran into Undertaker…Suit let me help him gather some books for research…"

"What? Really?" Ronald grinned, patting the boy on the back, "That's great! I bet he was surprised to see you." The blond watched the boy nod before continuing, nudging him with his elbow, "Did you two have a proper reunion in the privacy of a closet, maybe?" he teased.

Snake's face flushed deeper, "N-n-no!" he squeaked.

Ron laughed, ruffling his hair, "I'm just teasing you, kid. You're far too innocent for that, I know.

Marshall Vale was on his way to the Library to drop off his day's collections when he happened by an old colleague of his and stopped for a quick chat. He'd been in a rather good mood over the last few years, even more so in the last few months as he watched Cassius Moros from a safe distance. Ever since losing his precious little lover, the man had become a phantom of his former self and it pleased Marshall to no end. He worked fruitlessly to find the one who had taken his lover away and Mashall took sadistic glee in the former-mortician's suffering...that is, until he overheard the talk of two young reapers as they passed by. He overheard them speak of '_Undertaker'_ and the teasing tone and implication therein made him look up...and there was the boy. The one he'd slaughtered to destroy his old enemy's heart. And he'd been reborn as a reaper.

How could this be? How could the man have such damn good luck? It wasn't right!

With a small growl, Marshall excused himself from the conversation and decided to follow the pair...he had to verify the boy's identity.

Unknowing that they were being followed, Ronald and Snake continued at a normal pace down the streets.

"You shouldn't tease…" Snake muttered, "Uh-unless it's Suit! I…I can teach you some more dance moves if you want." The shy young reaper gave a small grin.

"Ah-ha, now look who's teasing." Ronald smirked, "You just focus on your upcoming exam, I'll worry about getting my lover away from the office once in a while. Maybe we can take William and Cassius out on a double date to celebrate when you pass…and we can both tease them again with a special performance."

The elder reaper followed behind the pair inconspicuously, but nearly lost his cool when he heard the mention of the man's name. So it _was_ that damn boy!

To stop himself from making a scene, he quickly ducked away. His ancient blood rage was building and it was difficult to think beyond wanting to tear apart the boy...but that would ruin everything he'd worked for. If he were to murder him again outright, he'd certainly be caught this time...so what was left to him?

The boy was a new recruit, just out of the Academy, which meant he was not yet a full fledged reaper. He still needed to pass his final exam...and if he did not, there would be no second chances.

A devilish idea occurred to him, one that would be far more devious than before. Once upon a time, Marshall himself had been a supervising instructor for the final exams. It would not be difficult to pull some strings and obtain the position once more, and then he could be rid of the boy once and for all…with no suspicion or repercussions.

With an evil gleam in his eye, he watched the two young reapers disappeared into the dorms before leaving to put his new plan into motion.


	7. Final Exam

**Is tú mo ghrá**

**Chapter 7.**

Snake awoke early on the morning of his final exam, eager to take his test and finally return to a normal life with his beloved Undertaker…with the addition of his having to work as a reaper, that is. He slipped out of bed, and made it neatly before showering and putting on his suit, using the mirror to make sure his tie was strait. An old habit from when he had worked for Smile. Black had made sure he knew how to wear his uniform properly when he had been brought on as the Phantomhive footman. He fixed his hair and secured his training scythe to his belt, adjusting his glasses as he left to meet up with his partner.

Their exam was due to start at 8:45 in the morning, and he wanted to make sure he got to the correct location on time. He wanted Grell and Ronald to be proud of him…and he wanted even more to impress his Undertaker. He'd already passed the written exams with a perfect score…he was so close, and he was excited for it.

At the appointed meeting place, Harrison Kinsey awaited his partner for their final practical exams. He looked to his pocket watch, knowing Timothy would not be too far behind. The boy was meek, but he was always punctual if not early. He was an agreeable person, and strangely innocent, but the boy's naivety was his own problem. It would not do to be so soft in the field...that was why it was up to Harrison to-

The rookie reaper's thoughts were interrupted as the white haired partner soon appeared. Harrison stepped forward, a copy of the case dossier in hand.

"Good morning, Ives," he said with a polite smile.

"G-good morning." Snake greeted with an unusually bright smile of his own. He truly couldn't contain his excitement…the confirmation of his reaper life to continue…being able to once again, be in Undertaker's arms. Before he'd met up with his lost love, his smiled were simply polite, but now they shown true.

Snake opened his file to glance over it once more, "We…we have time, but we should get ready in case of anything unexpected."

"You seem rather excited," Harrison said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you that eager to judge a soul?"

Snake shook his head, "That someone is to die today is…is sad. And we have to be a part of it… But…if we do this, we pass…we get to have a second life…"

"You know you can't bring emotion into it at all, Tim," Harrison said with a sigh as he looked over the file. Even in their classes together, Timothy had always seemed a bit soft for this line of work. If he really would be sad over this collection, Harrison would just be doing him a favor... "We have to be objective, even about ourselves. The fact we get to live if we pass is just a matter of fact. It's necessary. It's not like we really have a reason to live except to do our duty..."

And that much was true. Harrison himself did not have anything to live for. He simply did not want to stop existing. A weak reaper on the field was a danger to other reapers, He had what it takes to be a full reaper—this meek boy did not. All he had to do was follow his plan and he'd pass safely…

"Reapers are to _show_ no emotions during collection…they never said we could not have them." Snake pointed out in his soft voice, "And I want him to be proud of me…so I won't show emotion once the time comes!"

Harrison raised an eyebrow at the boy's heartfelt statement. The only people they had to prove themselves to were their instructors, but Supervisor Spears seemed to have taken Timothy under his wing some time ago... "Who? Mr. Spears?"

Snake shook his head, "Undertaker…" he paused, realizing the other reaper in training may not know who that was, as his lover was known by many names…and if he did, he'd think Snake was simply trying to impress a man of legend. So, he continued on to explain himself, "H-he's a reaper too, but he was…he was my lover before I died…If I pass…he doesn't have to be sad and lonely anymore…we can be together again." He blushed.

"Undertaker..._The_ Undertaker as in Cassius Moros?" Harrison asked, a bit of disbelief and wonderment in his voice. He didn't know the man personally, but there was hardly a recruit who didn't at least know of the legendary reaper. He'd suddenly come back into service just before their class had begun at the Academy. Timothy had been his lover before he died? Suddenly his mind was racing with questions.

The boy nodded, "I didn't know how famous he was though…until we learned about him in class…I think that's why he changes his name so much…so he can live a normal life…or, he did…until I died and he rejoined dispatch…" he looked up at his partner, "But that's why I want him to be proud of me! I want to pass so we can be together again and if I do good he won't have to worry so much once I start working as a normal reaper." Reaching under the collar of his shirt, he pulled out a thin gold chain, on the end of it hanging one of Undertaker's most prized possessions, which the older reaper had given to him for good luck in his final exam. It wasn't the first time he'd possessed Undertaker's lockets, but this one…was literally a piece of him. The top weaved with silken white and silver hair; cut from Snake's own human head and mixed with a lock of Undertaker's once long tresses. "I won't let him be sad again…"

Harrison stayed silent as he observed Timothy, a bit in wonder. The boy had always been so quiet and reserved, so shy and meek all the time, and now the other reaper was seeing why. Timothy had a legend as a lover; how could he bother himself with the other rookie reapers? It was a bit impertinent, and beyond strange, but then again, Snake had never been normal, and Harrison had accepted that. It was a bit sad that not passing his exam would bring so much heartache for the reaper so many rookies aspired to be like, but it would be even worse if Timothy got through the Academy only to betray or otherwise fail so many other hardworking reapers. The boy seemed to be having things handed to him, and it wasn't fair or practical! He'd be a danger to real reapers!

Adjusting his spectacles, Harrison at last spoke, his voice low. "Just keep in mind that work comes before play," he whispered, narrow green eyes glancing back at the white-haired boy.

"Undertaker is more playful than I…" He blushed, an glanced at his watch, "We…we should head over to the location…" Snake stood up and held out his hand to help up his partner, "Lets pass this exam together." He offered a small smile.

Harrison gave a soft sigh and stood as well, though he didn't take Snake's hand. "Yeah, let's head out," he agreed. "... Be careful, all right, Tim?"

Snake nodded, "You too." He withdrew his hand, a little disappointed. He had been hoping to make a friend…but it seemed he was as unsuccessful as he always had been… He turned on his heel towards their reap, and took off over the rooftops.

Following after Timothy quickly, Harrison kept his eyes void of emotion and his head held low. He wanted only to do a good job, graduate, and then he didn't have to handle being around Snake. The boy was sweet and all, but for some reason, Harrison didn't like hanging around him much. He felt safer around his friends... around any other reapers, actually. He just didn't feel safe being around Snake. Speeding up slightly, Harrison called, "He should be just a few streets ahead. Keep your head low, Tim, if we get caught by a demon or something like that, we're dead." He then skidded to a stop, glancing into the street where their target was supposed to be.

"…Don't like demons…" Snake muttered, skidding to a stop himself and walking a little closer to his partner. He had no desire to meet another one after having almost been killed by one as a human. He frowned, looking into the alley. He couldn't see their target at all. Stepping forward, he double checked his paperwork.

"This _is_ the spot...," Harrison whispered. "Maybe we should go back to the Library... make sure everything's correct..." This wasn't the plan…the plan had been that he'd still get to reap the soul while Snake handled the rest until he got back out safe…

Snake shook his head, "We'd be late then…" he slipped down into the alley, looking around for the body containing the soul they needed to collect.

Harrison sighed and followed after Snake, feeling like this was all wrong... and then a voice sounded from behind the both of them.

"Hey, you two," came a deep call from behind the two reapers. "Don't just wander around pointlessly for your assignment." Marshall leaned against the wall of a building forming the alleyway, disguising his smirk with a neutral expression. "I'm supervising this assignment on account of a demon getting involved. Though, it's a weak one, and you two _should_ be able to handle it."

"A d-demon? There aren't supposed to be demons on rookie assignments...," Harrison said in a whisper, but that had been the plan when the older reaper spoke to him. the body was still just supposed to be there…

"Are you going to panic, or are you going to act? Remember, your lives as reapers _are_ on the line," Masrhall said gravely.

"C-come on, Tim, we've gotta find this demon, fast," Harrison whispered, before leaping back up to the rooftops.

"You…you look familiar…" Snake muttered, looking up at the older reaper, but didn't have the chance to place his face before Harrison called for him again, and he turned to follow, his trainee scythe in hand.

Marshall gave a wide smirk. Since he couldn't take care of the little brat himself, he'd directed a rogue demon to the soul—which was already long gone and he removed the body himself from the site. He had also messed with records and set the estimated time of death to a full half hour past the actual time of death. This demon most certainly was _not_ weak. The rookies didn't stand a chance. He'd deceived Snake's partner only for insurance. Plan B. But Plan A would work. Both rookies would die and they'd be written off as failures. No investigations, no hassles. It was perfect. Harrison was simply a necessary casualty.

Harrison bit his lip as they moved quickly across the buildings. "D-damn, are we ever gonna find our assignment in time? We're gonna fail for sure!" he protested, stopping on one roof and looking around, trying to detect the demon's presence to no avail.

"W-We can't! We have to find it…" Snake pressed forward and paused further up to survey the area.

Moving forward more, Harrison suddenly felt a small surge of demonic energy, his body trembling slightly. "Tim, w-we really ought to go back!" he said. "This isn't right—this demon's not supposed to get involved—he was _supposed_ to have a normal death!" Snake failing was one thing—but he was starting to have doubts that he'd pass himself in the current situation.

Snake nodded, "Maybe…maybe they will reschedule our test for a different one…"

"Y-yeah, let's get out of here," Harrison said, starting to make a portal.

"Hey," Marshall's voice interrupted them. "You two better go through with this. It's not unheard of for a demon to become involved with a rookie assignment," he growled, standing behind the two. "Get going."

"B-but…we aren't supposed to fight a demon, sir…" Snake whispered

"All right, quit. But when your Cassius looks at you and you know how disappointed he is in you, it wasn't me who told you to quit," the other male growled at them. "Did they mention returning to the Reaper Library once you've gone out is an automatic failure? Any mistakes in the file should've been detected earlier."

Snake's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Un-Undertaker would want Harrison and I to be safe! And…and they never said that is an automatic failure…"

"They don't write down the obvious," Marshall replied coldly. "Are you two going to be cowards, or will you face up to the demon?"

"I...I'm going!" Harrison blurted, soon starting off, not wanting to spend another second thinking about failing. His life wouldn't come to an end. Not today.

Snake trembled. He had two options—face the demon…or go back to being dead. He shivered at the thought of both. But slowly, he turned to follow his partner.

Marshall smirked. That was it...that boy would never see the light of day again. He was finally to be rid of that little pest, and he'd destroy Cassius... as second time. Watch him fall apart. What would Cassius do, he wondered, would he take his own life, unable to go through such a loss a second time? The man cackled at the thought.

"Harrison..?" Snake looked around for his partner, not seeing him, "Where are you..?"

A low growl directly behind Snake caught his attention and he spun around, his eyes widening as he found himself face-to-face with the demon. Snake gasped and moved to jump back, raising his scythe, but the demon was faster, it's great claws grabbing his head and slamming him down into the ground.

Snake screamed.

-x-

Marshall headed to find the two rookies. Harrison had been killed early and deposited in an alley, it seemed. Moving to the lifeless body, Marshall scooped the young reaper up, indulging in the satisfaction of the crack when the rookie's spectacles dropped from his face and cracked upon the ground. He never deserved those, anyway. Even if they were trainee glasses.

Moving back up to a rooftop, he was _supposed_ to find Snake. But for some reason, the white-haired rookie was no where to be seen. Marshall walked around a bit, looking for the rookie. What the hell had happened to him? With a sigh, Marshall decided that the demon had dragged him off, and he made a portal back to the library.


	8. On Trial

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 8.**

Everything was... broken.

In the deafening silence of his dusty, dim shop, Undertaker sat on top of the counter, his head hanging as though he were nothing but a lifeless doll. The mortician had become a corpse... and he felt like such, too, because he'd been told that not only did Snake fail his assignment, but he'd been killed by a demon and the body hadn't been recovered. He was losing his love for a second time, but this time, he didn't have the slightest closure of seeing Timothy's dead body before him, of being able to kiss away his worries one last time on un-responding, white lips, of being able to hold the limp form in his arms and cradle it as if it bore life still. It was as though the Snake he'd seen was a cruel angel, appearing for that fleeting time to inspire hope with him and make him feel happy once more, like a sweet dream.

Or perhaps a nightmare, as Snake was gone again and Undertaker's only memory of him was one that seemed to mock him. Timothy had been so excited, so confident and ready...

What had happened?

The mortician slipped off of the dust-ridden counter, soon slipping into a coffin without a word, deaf to the hisses that tried to soothe him.

"Hey! You old geezer, open up!" Ronald's voice shouted as his fist banged on the door.

Undertaker clenched his fists and rose from the coffin, before sombering to the door, his body visibly trembling. Ronald's visit wasn't exactly welcome at the moment with him wanting to mourn the loss of his lover for a second time, and he made that quite clear as he opened the door, bangs brushed aside to show his sharp, unpleased gaze as it rested on Ronald. "What do you want, Knox?" he asked, voice low.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm here for an important reason." Ronald said, rolling his eyes and pushing in so that they would have some privacy. "Look, Snake is missing, I know, but Harrison wasn't. Will thought it was strange that two students with high grades would fall victim to a demon rather than return to dispatch for a rescheduled exam…so rather than laying Harrison to rest, he took a look at his reaper records first…"

Undertaker glanced up at Ronald. "His records, eh? And what did he find?" he asked, leaning against the wall of his shop and giving Ronald a flat look. "I hope this isn't a sick joke, Ronald, after all of this, you better have something important for me to hear..."

"We think their exam was sabotaged." Ronald said simply, "Upon finding out there was a demon, they were going to come back—but they were told they couldn't. And that they could handle the demon which was a low-level…but it wasn't. Even Will would have had a struggle against it! They didn't last long, but the skill they showed whilst fighting—that alone would have aloud them to pass…not to mention that their files were misinformationed. It gave them the wrong time of death. And…The last thing Harrison saw was Snake being dragged off—alive. So, there is still the chance…"

"What? But who would do something like th-" Undertaker trailed off, his eyes darkening. "... Marshall...," he snarled. "He killed Snake in his mortal life, and he tried to kill him again..." He summoned his scythe and put it over his shoulder. "Did William recognize just who carried him off?" the older reaper asked. "I need to find Snake, and gods damn it, when I see that Marshall bastard, I'm slicing his head right off of his shoulders!"

While Snake was at his exam, Undertaker had been doing deeper research into Snake's death—and Marshall. He'd spotted the man watching Snake closely and had decided he didn't like how the man was looking at his beloved young Timothy. And while he hadn't found the link of evidence between the two, he had discovered Marshall's past—and a motive he'd have to take action against Snake.

"No…but Will has people out looking for him." Ron shook his head.

Undertaker frowned, then whispered, "And where is Marshall?" he hissed. "Surely having the time of his life enjoying his little victory... I'll fucking kill him!" Having a reason to go after Snake was enough proof for Undertaker. If that bastard wanted a fight, it was a fight he'd get. But taking it out on Snake meant that the other male had a death wish, and Undertaker was prepared to grant it.

"I…I didn't even mention that old ass-hole…how did you know he was involved?" Ronald asked, shivering at the dark tone of the older reaper.

Undertaker looked back at him. "He's a figure from my past. One I killed. He's probably after Snake because he wants revenge on me, and I won't stand for it. If he has a fight with me, then he will face _me_. Not Timothy. _No one_ touches my Snake," he snarled. "Just tell me where he is and I'll take care of that little rat."

"He…he's standing trial at the Reaper court…" Ronald blinked, "The evidence against him being the one to sabotage the exam for two students is overwhelming, after all…"

Undertaker gave a small growl. "Is his penalty death? Because I want to be the one to deliver his execution. After what he did to Timothy...after what he did to us _both_!" He swung his scythe around in anger, his own shop starting to crumble as the blade cut through walls. He then made a portal to the reaper realm, hissing angrily as he moved to go through it. "I'll kill him...and by the gods, it'll be a reaping lesson for everyone to behold!"

"I'm in dispatch and collections, not law." Ronald protested lightly, following him, "How on earth would I know? I only know he was taken in because Will directed it."

"Well you're about to get a _firm_ lesson in crime and punishment, then," Undertaker said in a venomously sweet voice, eyes glowing a brighter green with the force of his rage, stalking towards the Reaper Court like a wolf on the hunt. He should've seen this coming... should've known Marshall was out for him; why hadn't he researched the bastard before? Well, now he knew, and he knew that the other reaper would never lay eyes on his lover again.

"Says the man who got out of going to court over that whole bizarre doll thing…" Ron muttered, "Calm down! They'll handle it! Don't you want to join the search for Snake?"

"Only as soon as I know for certain he can't be killed between now and the time I find him. I won't be able to handle finding him dead again! Like this, I'll have no regrets. I just need to taste his filthy blood on my skin—that bastard's _dead_!" He was soon at the courtroom door, ready to go through and handle Marshall once and for all.

The court all turned to look as Undertaker stormed in. Marshall being the only one with a smug look on his face.

"Sir, this is an official hearing." A reaper with short red hair said, adjusting his glasses.

"There's nothing to hear," Undertaker hissed as he moved inside, making a beeline for Marshall. "The reaper before you has killed mortals and reapers alike. Innocents that didn't have to go. He's a lying, conniving vermin. My scythe will relish in his screams."

"My, my, Cassius, it's quite a madman you have become. Tell me, why have you come after me? I have done nothing wrong."

Stalking up to the other male, Cassius raised his scythe. "Your farce ends here, Marshall," he hissed. "I saw how you toss partners into the talons of demons, and that's just what you did to Timothy! Harrison, too, and he had nothing to do with our past! For all the deaths you've called, there's only one way for you to repent!"

Marshall narrowed his gaze, "Caught onto me, have you?" he stood up, inches away from his face, "Filthy peasant. I let fate take them. If they can't save themselves, how can the reaper they work with depend on them?"

"You framed them, you filthy bastard. After everything you've done, you think it's not enough? Well, let's just see what _fate_ has brought you!" the mortician brought his scythe down, leaping up at the same time and plunging his scythe into the other reaper's back.

Marshall gasped, but grinned, "Seems you are sealing your own fate, Cassius." He grabbed the scythe of a nearby security reaper that had rushed forward, jabbing it deep into his side, "Peasants like you should have never been aloud to become reapers… Freaks like that little lover of yours shouldn't be. I did him a favor by killing him!"

"Ghh! Snake isn't a freak," Undertaker spat out, moving away from the blade, before swinging his scythe around again, cutting deeply into Marshall's shoulder and smirking as he watched the blood pool. However, never losing his guard, the ancient reaper drew back, making another move, this one intended to pierce the other male's heart.

Will's scythe shot forward, blocking the attack, "Sir, with all due respect, that is enough."

Undertaker turned to him, giving a harsh glare. "William, we've worked together for years. You know this man needs to be gone from this world! I won't let you get in the way of that!" Ducking beneath the scythe, he ran after Marshall again.

"You've gotten a confession from him!" William said in a firm tone, "That is enough. He can be punished accordingly within the law. But if you kill him here and now, then you'll find yourself on trial. Think of Timothy. It is not confirmed that he is dead…What if he comes back, only to find you unreachable?"

"Isn't it enough that he sent Harrison, and many other reapers to their doom, passing it off as a normal test, when it's actually something ridiculous?" Cassius protested. "I won't leave this in your hands, William; not until I see him dead will I relax!"

"This is for your own good, And Snake's." the man said, grabbing the back of Undertaker's robes, "I agree this is not a matter to be taken lightly, however, it is not your job to pass judgment upon him—it is that of the court's. And Death is the more likely outcome in this. Don't mess up the chance you have with Snake."

"He helped kill my mortal family, and he killed Timothy—tried to kill him twice. I have the right to carry out his execution," Cassius hissed, though he'd calmed slightly. He glanced back at Marshally, holding his death scythe defensively in front of him. "I won't let another's blade pierce him. He's my burden to destroy."

"Then make a formal request to be the executioner." One of the members of the court said, standing up, "And stop acting like a child."

Cassius glared at the person who had spoken up, before turning his cold gaze on Marshall. "Then I request to be the executioner," he said simply. "Anyone who denies my request gets my scythe. Keep in mind I'm older and more experienced than all of you," he growled.

"Do calm yourself, Mister Moros. Members of the court are not without heart. Do let us go through the proper steps for this."

-x-

Snake moaned and rolled over, the simple movement sending pain into every inch of his body. He felt—broken. And he couldn't remember why. The last thing he remembered was traveling with Harrison to his exam…had they failed? He opened his eyes, seeing a blur of shapes around him. He didn't know where he was…or why he still existed if he had failed… tears stung his eyes; He'd have to leave Undertaker alone again…he had to be dead once more…

"I think he's awake," came a soft, woman's voice. "Honey, go get a wet washcloth, please?"

"Yeah, Jane..." The sounds of footsteps, and then something being dipped in water could be heard. The man who'd spoken soon walked over to Snake, and laid the warm washcloth over his forehead, saying, "You all right, boy? We found you on the street halfway to heaven. Jane here just insisted we bring you home before you die, y'know? So we bandaged you all up... I hope you didn't have any particular appointments you had to get to."

"Father?" The voice of a man in his late teens sounded, and he walked over to Snake, soon leaning over, observing him. "I recognize this guy from somewhere..."

"He does look a lot like that snake charmer from that circus we once brought you to, doesn't he?" Jane chuckled. "But never mind that, now! You have work to do!"

"I'm off today," the male protested, sitting down at Snake's side. "I can get him some water and take care of him for a bit, mother, father. Just relax for a bit, okay?" They smiled and left, and the boy soon turned back to Snake, giving a weak smile. "Oi. You all right?"

Snake opened his mouth, gasping inaudibly until he found his voice, "Gl-glasses…" he managed to croak out. What had happened? Was this family helping him—actually helping him?

"Ah, yeah... they're cracked, but it should be fine," the other male said, picking up the thin glasses and carefully moving them to Snake, sliding them on to his face carefully. Cocking his head slightly, he asked, "You have really weird eyes. Did something happen to them to make your eyesight bad?" As he asked such, he took the wet washcloth from Snake's head, wetting it again before moving it back in place.

Snake paused, "…Usually people say my skin is what is odd…" he muttered in a quiet voice, "Not my eyes…" he looked at the young man once his glasses were on his face once more. Wondering if he'd get scolded for the damage to the spectacles or if it didn't matter as he'd be dead again anyway.

"I think I've seen that skin before," the other man said. "Do you have a brother or something that was in the Noah's Ark Circus? Oh, by the way, I'm Richard." He gave a faltering smile, reaching out to check the bandages around Snake's arm.

Snake shook his head, "I was once in Noah's Ark…"

"Oh, that explains it! You're the snake man, then, eh? Oh- sorry, I'd call you by your name if I knew it," Richard said sheepishly. "But enough of that; how do you feel? You were really beat up when my dad carried you in."

"...Snake...just Snake..." he muttered. It felt so...freeing being able to talk to someone openly...even a stranger. Perhaps his years away from Oscar and Emily had been good for him.

Richard blinked a bit, then smiled, softly patting Snake's chest. "Then, Snake, how do you feel?" he said with a faint smile. "I mean, we have no idea if you're ready to move again... if not, we could move you to a more comfortable bed - it'd help you heal."

"I…feel like I got ripped apart…" he whispered, "I…don't remember what happened…"

Richard gave an understanding nod, carefully picking Snake up and moving him to the bed, soon setting the other male down with caution. "Man, someone must've really had it out for ya, Snake," he sighed. "Do you have a home to return to? A family, or girlfriend, or something? Snakes? I remember you havin' snakes..." He carefully slid a pillow beneath Snake's head, then moved a bed sheet over the other's pale body in hopes of making the charmer more comfortable.

"….Undertaker…" he muttered, biting down on his pale lip. If he was going to die again…he wanted to be able to say goodbye this time.

"Undertaker?" Richard repeated, contemplating the simple response. After a few moments' thought, he punched his hand and said, "Oh! Do you mean the mortician? I can take you there, but... what's up with a young little guy like you hanging around a creepy old man like him? Are you his apprentice?"

He shook his head, "He's…special to me…" he blushed.

"Okay...," Richard said, cocking his head slightly, before shrugging. Whatever; if the kid wanted to hang around a weird mortician, then that was perfectly fine by him. Maybe the old creep needed some company to stay sane, or maybe he desired Snake for other things... Suppressing his involuntary shudder, Richard replied, "When you're well enough to walk, then that's where I'll take you, all right?"

He nodded, "Thank you…"

Richard gave a smile. "All right then, Snake. Get some rest so you can heal up," he said, reaching out to softly stroke the mortal's hair, moving to leave.

Snake frowned, curling up the best he could with his body in so much pain. Slowly, his memory of what had happened was returning to him…there had been a demon…and Harrison…he was sure Harrison was already dead…they _had_ failed their exam…

* * *

**AN**: My Partner on this ended up having to leave our RPs And without her I sort of lost interest in this, so it went quite differently than it was planned to go...


	9. Is Tu Mo Ghra

**Is tú mo ghrá **

**Chapter 9.**

Richard stepped into Snake's room, a plate of food and a glass of water in hand. "Snake? Are you all right?" he called softly. "Are you awake now?"

Snake slowly sat himself up, not wanting to upset his wounds, "Yes."

Richard smiled, and moved the plate in front of Snake. "I made you some eggs and ham. I thought you might like that..." He picked up a fork, soon taking a bite of the food and offering it to the white-haired male.

"Thank you…" Shyly, Snake took the offered meal and a fork, taking a bite of it, eating in silence.

Richard shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, before saying softly, "There's been some sort of search party in town. I don't know if they're after you, but when they stop at this house—if it' s you, after all—do you want to go with them? I mean, if you're feeling better."

"Are…are they in suits and glasses..?" Snake asked, feeling nervous and hoping that if dispatch is looking for him, that they would at least let him say goodbye to Undertaker before he stopped existing.

"Yeah..." Richard nodded, "Want me to help you outside? They seem kinda rushed, like they really want to find this guy...it's you, right, Snake?"

Snake nodded, "It's me…thank you…"

Richard gave a faint smile. "Well, you can finish eating first, if you want..." he said softly. "I don't mind stalling for a bit when they get here."

Snake nodded, "Thank you…you and your family are kind…"

Reaching out, the other male happily mussed Snake's hair, before whispering, "I'm glad to have helped ya, Snake. Stay safe out there, okay?"

The young reaper nodded in silence, not telling him he'd likely be dead soon. He finished eating and let the young man help him up and out of the spare bedroom.

Almost as soon as they were out of the bedroom, they were met with the sight of Richard's parents speaking to a suit-wearing man at the door. The man turned as Richard and Snake came out, soon saying, "Ives, there you are. Everyone has been worried sick about you. Come here this instant so we can get you back...home." The reaper adjusted his glasses, the glint of acidic green eyes flashing just for a moment before a glare covered them again.

Snake nodded and slowly made his way over, as to not upset his injuries as he moved. He bowed his head to the couple, "Thank you for your kindness upon finding me." he said in a low voice.

"Of course, little guy," the husband said, reaching out and mussing Snake's hair. "You be careful out there, buddy. Your company was wonderful and all, but I don't think we should meet up under these circumstances again."

Richard grinned, then gave Snake a quick hug, mindful of his wounds. "See ya around, Snake," he said happily.

"Ives," the reaper said with a nod, taking a step out of the house. "We'll get you to the infirmary soon, but I believe we ought to simply get you home to begin with," he muttered, implying that they'd be going to the Reaper Library as soon as possible.

"Is…is my partner okay?" The shy young student reaper asked, "I…I had lost sight of him…"

As they walked out of earshot of the family, the older reaper whispered, "Unfortunately, Harrison was killed by the demon. But we saw his records... we saw that Marshall set you both up. You two were very brave, and though you should've returned, you both would've immediately passed had you survived... Marshall is on trial, and you're becoming a full-fledged reaper. Congratulations, Ives." He pulled Snake into an alleyway, then asked, "Would you like to create the portal back home? I believe Mr. Moros should be waiting for you."

Snake was stunned. Harrison was dead? But he had passed, even though the soul had been lost? And why would Marshall set the two of them up like that? "M-my scythe…it's been lost." He cringed. A reaper's scythe was not connected to their soul until they had passed the exam and were able to modify it—personalize it. Though, if they had found his partner, they likely had both scythes as well.

"Oh. Sorry, they didn't tell me that," the other reaper said. "All right, I'll make it." He made the portal immediately, soon leading Snake through with him. "Well, never mind that, Ives. I didn't hear any fuss about them not recovering your scythe, so I'd assumed either they knew you had it when you were dragged off or they had it themselves. Guess they have it. Anyhow... welcome home, Ives."

"Thank you…" he said shyly with a small smile and walking over to a chair to rest; his wounds made by the demon proving to him that he's not yet ready to move around much.

The other smiled, then said, "You'll get your new spectacles in the morning, at which time you'll also be allowed to place the request for your custom scythe. In the meantime, rest. I'll tell the other's I found you."

Snake nodded, "Thank you." He shifted a bandage on his arm, looking under it to see if it was healing at all. He could hardly tell. It had been made by a demon, and such injuries did happen to take longer to heal.

The other reaper left, but Snake was given close to no time to rest before a few reapers came in. Among them; William and his instructors. "Timothy," William called, moving to the mortal's side. "Are you badly injured? That fool, leaving you here—you should've been taken to the infirmary immediately. Stand up and we'll get you there; Cassius will be joining us soon enough as well. He's currently taking care of certain business, but he shouldn't be too long.

"Suit..? H-he was letting me rest before I go…" Snake blinked, sliding the bandage back in place on his arm, "Am I really…not going to go back to being dead? We…we didn't collect the soul…"

"The one taking the fault for that mishap is your supervisor; Marshall. You and Harrison both showed wonderful skills with the demon. If things had gone the way they should have, you and Harrison would both be receiving your spectacles right now. His loss was very unfortunate with our low numbers, but having you pass is good enough. Serve the reapers well, and you may one day retire as Cassius will surely want. In the meantime, stand up. Let's get you out of here and into the infirmary at once."

Snake nodded and lifted himself from his chair, "Passing…isn't as happy as I thought it'd be…" he muttered as he was escorted to the infirmary.

"Just think that no matter how hard your supervisor tried, you _will_ be able to spend your life at Cassius's side," William said in a low tone. "Just focus on that, Timothy, understand?"

The boy nodded, "What's happening to Mister Marshall?" he asked.

William was silent for a few moments, before he spoke up again in a murmur, "He's been tried for his crimes and is being punished. With Cassius so eager to handle the punishment himself, there wasn't a doubt that execution was the only option. Cassius has announced rather publicly the crimes against reapers Marshall has committed, and I see now that our numbers wouldn't be dwindling so low if a certain somebody would let young reapers train to their full potential." William's gaze had sharpened and he clenched one of his fists a bit. Honestly, knowing what Marshall had done and the fact that many of his almost obvious crimes had slipped beneath the noses of many higher-ups rankled William quite a bit. He would've greatly enjoyed being the one to bury his scythe in Marshall and tear him apart, but he knew Cassius deserved to be the one to do that. That was only fair, since Marshall had hurt him the most.

Snake nodded and sighed as they moved into the Infirmary and a nurse took him strait back to be looked at. He was good at answering her questions and not moving too much when she was working on his wounds, but his mind wandered to Marshall. Why would he do the things he'd done? Why would he target two students on their final exam? And then, it started to come back to him—his death.

All at once he was up on that snowy roof again.

-x-

_"There is nowhere to go, boy," Marshall laughed. "And I will use you against that damn peasant. It is the very least I could do since he killed myself and my family."  
_  
_"B-but…" he hugged Oscar to him, "That's in the past…Un-Undertaker…he…he's nice!"_

"I could care less if he's 'nice'! He was a damn peasant! A peasant had no right to go against a soldier of Rome, an officer of the republic! His place was to kneel at our feet, but he took it into his own hands to obtain his own justice. For that disgrace, I will take that which is dear from him...again," Marshall hissed as he moved closer.

Snake scrambled to keep distance between them, until he slipped on the ice, falling back and landing on his back, his head cracking against the ice. He gasped out, his vision going blurry. "Hhah!"

Marshall hurried over to loom over the boy, a manic grin on his features as he raised his scythe over his head. "Say goodbye, child!"

Snake raised his hands over his face, "No!" he screamed out, "UNDERTAKER!" He knew his lover couldn't hear him; he was too far away and he man was likely still asleep, but he was in a panic.

"He won't hear you," Marshall sneered as he brought his scythe down upon the young man, cutting into his neck and down into his chest. It was not an instant killing blow. It would hurt and he would die, but only after a few agonizing moments of consciousness.

Snake cried out in pain, and Oscar Hissed, striking out angrily and biting the reaper over and over, though his movements were slowed from the cold.

A bitter cold quickly started setting into Snake's body, starting at the open wound. Gasping, he tried to cling to life, to stop the pain. He tried to roll over, to get away, but all his body would do was tremble.

Marshall watched coolly as the boy's reels began leaving his body. The reaper paid no mind to the serpent. He was too focused on his victim. "Oh, yes...I knew it. He loves you more than life itself," he said lowly as he studied the frames, the scenes of sweetness and sacrifice Cassius had given Snake to be exact. "He offered himself to a demon for you. Such a fool...Now, be a good boy and just go into the darkness…"

-x-

Throughout the flashback, Snake's body had grown stiff, tears springing to his new reaper eyes. He had been killed by that man—because he wanted Undertaker to suffer. Why? Because he'd died countless years before. Because he wanted revenge on something that shouldn't have mattered. Revenge…He understood it, but Undertaker had killed the man out of revenge…and the man then killed Snake…and now…now Cassius was killing him again! Revenge was a never ending cycle.

Noting the tears in Snake's eyes, William placed a hand on Snake's shoulder, knowing that no words needed to be said. Vengence was stupid to some, but many hadn't experienced just what it was to feel that pain. Shaking his head a bit, William turned towards the door, waiting for the arrival that he knew wouldn't be long.

Within the minute, Undertaker burst through the door and ran inside, right to Snake's side, a smudge of blood on the older reaper's cheek. He scooped his lover into his arms and kissed both of his cheeks, hugging him tight, before murmuring, "Snake... I thought I'd lost you again..." Pressing a kiss to the other male's forehead, Undertaker held him like he would an injured child and his lower lip trembled.

He could still see that body on his doorstep... the cold, lifeless, but still beautiful body of his lover, placed ever so deliberately in front of his shop. That sight would haunt him for years to come, but at least for now, for a long time with luck, Snake was safe. That sight wouldn't come again. Marshall was dead, and as of now, no one was out to harm the one person who made him happy.

"I thought…you lost me again, too…" Snake muttered, hugging the older reaper with his less injured arm. "I thought we failed…that I'd go back into death, even thought I wasn't killed by the demon…I was scared you'd be alone again…"

Cassius peppered Snake's face with kisses, savoring each one, and soon speaking up again, "You were very brave, Timothy. Very wonderful out th-there. I'm so proud of you..." He offered his lover a smile, then said, "Very soon, Snake, you're going to be a full-fledged reaper, and we can put this nonsense with Marshall behind us. No more need to worry about us being parted..."

"He killed me…" Snake muttered, hiding his face in his lover's shoulder, "I remember my death—it was him…he wanted to hurt you, so he killed me…"

Cassius nodded, holding his lover tight. "I imagined so as well... he was probably quite peeved to learn you'd become a reaper." The older male gave a dying laugh, arms wrapped tightly around Snake still as he murmured shakily, "I love you so much, Snake, and know that I will do anything—and everything—to protect you."

"I know…" Snake looked up into Undertaker's eyes, "You showed me that when…when I was still human, but now…now I can help protect you, too."

Cassius smiled and softly kissed Snake's lips, then murmured, "And I'm honored to have you protecting me... My beautiful Timothy..."

"The execution went well?" William questioned, eyebrows quirked as he looked at the older male.

"All save for the fact that I couldn't torment and toy with him. The guards wouldn't allow me to do so because though he's an evil murdering bastard, he's what the silly things call 'one of us'," Undertaker muttered.

"But isn't that enough, Undertaker? That he's gone now? I'm tired of this cycle of revenge…" he rested his head upon Undertaker's shoulder.

Cassius sighed and nodded. "Yes. It's quite all right. Though he deserved more pain, I'm happy just to be with you again..."

-x-

The weeks past and Snake slowly healed back up to health, and he was given his new glasses; thin wire frames of silver with snakes carved along the sides, and he was rewarded with his personal scythe, which he kept as a traditional sickle, only he had the likenesses of Emily and Oscar along it's handle and blade, much like Undertaker's held thorns. He also was assigned a position within Dispatch as Ronald's junior.

Finally, his life felt stable and complete once again, especially after moving back in with Undertaker. Emily and Oscar also were able to return to his side, and they often went back and forth with keeping both he and Undertaker company when they weren't together.

Snake had had a little overtime, due to complications on his and Ronald's collection, and he finally found himself walking back through the door of his and Undertaker's home attached to the man's shop, well after dark. Oscar resting around his shoulders. "Undertaker?" he called out, knowing well that the man never went to bed early.

Undertaker looked up from his place in a chair by the fireplace, closing the book he'd been reading. It had been a very slow week, and today was no exception, so he'd decided to pick up one of the books Snake had read so fondly in his mortal life. "In here, love!" he called, smiling slightly. He'd been allowed to return to his work as a mortician, and he was happier than ever. His hair had grown almost back to his shoulders, and he spent his days as freely and happily as he once had. It was almost as though Marshall had never happened... with the exception that he had Snake forever.

"Come on in, I made soup, and I can heat it right back up for you!" Cassius said, standing and stretching a bit. "Unless you'd like to skip straight to dessert~," he hummed with a lecherous grin, mostly to himself.

Snake blushed, "Grell-senpai brought us food at the office when we had overtime…" he let Oscar slither down his arm and go to join Emily by the warm hearth before removing his jacket and hanging it up.

"Ah, well, that's just fine," Undertaker giggled, moving to Snake and pulling the mortal into his arms. "But perhaps you'd like to have a bath first? No offense meant when I say you look like you were worked nice and hard today~!" He laughed softly, softly scratching at Snake's lower back with his mildly-long nails.

Snake smiled, "Depends…Will you be joining…again?"

"Heehee~ If you'd like me to, o' course I could always wait for you in bed~," Undertaker teased, circling his lover like a lion would its prey, before capturing Snake in his arms and showering him with kisses. "Mmn, after all, even after a long day's work, you're awful sweet on your own," he snickered, soon starting to tug the snake charmer towards the bathroom. "Would you _like_ my company? I'd be surprised if you weren't bored of it yet," he continued to tease.

"I can never be bored of you, Undertaker." Snake flushed, "You're my special someone, and I love you." He pushed himself up to kiss his lover."

Undertaker purred and hugged Snake tight, meeting him in a tender kiss and letting their lips move naturally against each other. However, not one to forget a treat he desires, Cassius soon had picked Snake up and made his way towards the restroom, breaking the kiss to instead trail his lips down his lover's neck.

"Mmh…" Snake's fingers curled up into his lover's hair. Tugging on it firmly, just as he knew Undertaker loved it. Sliding his body closer, he let the kiss go deeper, moaning and blushing as he lost himself in the feel of his lover's love.

Undertaker hummed happily and pressed against Snake, soon setting him on a stool, turning on the water in the bath before moving back and starting to strip the younger reaper. His eyes twinkled slightly and his lips curled into a wide grin. "Why don't we play it a little rougher than usual today?" he purred. "A little naughtier? I _know_ work has thickened that sweet, beautiful skin of yours." He pressed another kiss to Snake's lips, nails sliding sensually over the younger male's sides.

"Y-you've been rougher with me before…" he stuttered, "But…never in a tub."

"Well we try new things all the time~," Undertaker giggled, picking his now-bare lover up, and soon moving to the tub and dropping him into the warm water, not far enough to hurt, but certainly enough to startle. Giggling happily and swaying, Undertaker reached up and began to undress himself, a very playful expression marring his features.

Snake dipped under the waters and reemerged, slicking his hair back as he watched his lover's body being revealed to him, watching the man's muscled flex with each movement.

Cassius was slow but not agonizing, having himself bare before the minute was out. With a wide grin, he turned a lustful gaze on Snake, then moved to the bath, folding his arms over the edge of it and leaning over to give his lover another kiss. "Mm..." he hummed as he reached forward, lacing his fingers into Snake's white locks, soon parting to breathe the word "beautiful" against Snake's lips.

Snake reached up, hooking his arms around Undertaker and pulling him, guiding him to join him in the tub's scented waters, where he leaned in, pushing the man against the back of the tub and pressed his lips to his, pinning him there.

Undertaker hummed and moved a leg up between both of Snake's to help bring Snake into his lap, while snatching a bar of soap from over his shoulder, soon starting to lather his hands and rub them over Snake's shoulders, purring against the younger male's lips.

Snake hummed and trailed kisses along the older reaper's jaw and down his neck, nipping lightly at his flesh.

Undertaker purred, tracing around a patch of scales on Snake's hip, before the hand slowly flattened to rub soap into the area. "How was work today, my little serpent?"

Snake gasped and hugged his lover tight, "B-busy…" he moaned.

Undertaker giggled, reaching out and using his other hand to trail a finger up from Snake's naval to his collarbone, before finding another patch of scales and lightly teasing it. He then moved in, and suddenly bit down on the area, not holding back as he sucked at the ever-unique skin.

"Ahh-ah! Un-dertaker!" The boy moaned, gripping the man's shoulders and closing his eyes. He panted; a fire roaring to life within his body.

Undertaker gave a small grunt of his noise to praise Snake's moans, teeth breaking through Snake's scales. With a manic giggle, he licked up the droplets of blood, before grinning back at Snake, lips stained a bit red. "Such a beautiful, delicate little thing you used to be," he whispered, reaching up and caressing Snake's cheek. "But though you're still such a beautiful person, you're so much tougher nowadays, aren't you?" He leaned in close, pressing a fiery kiss to Snake's lips and yanking him closer.

"Less…unsure, as well!" The former mortal exclaimed, leaning in and capturing his lover in a heated kiss, rubbing his arousal up against Undertaker's with a moan.

Undertaker groaned and rubbed back, leaning forward and kissing Snake roughly, tongue exploring the boy's mouth, ducking away only so that Cassius could nip at his lover's lip. "Mmn..." He dragged his nails up Snake's spine a bit roughly, the water splashing as their bodies rolled together.

"Ahh—please…" Snake begged in the smallest whisper.

Cassius giggled softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Snake's waist and grinding up into him once again, before picking up a bottle of shampoo and starting to wash Snake's hair, fingers softly digging in and massaging Snake's scalp, slyly teasing his neck or ears at each chance, "Just relax, my sweet."

Snake smiled and relaxed against his lover, "Is tú mo ghrá…"

"And I love you. Now and for always, my dear, as long as you'll have me." The older reaper chuckled fondly, kissing his lips.

**~End~**


End file.
